Till the End of Time
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Time-Travel fic cliché? Yes non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy? HPTMR
1. Distant

**Tenshibabe:** So after a long deliberation I have finally decided to write a Harry Potter fanfic that includes my super ultra favourite pairing evar: HP/TMR (seme/uke) I only like them _that _way. Still there aren't enough authors who write this pairing and even less who write with Harry on top (poor Ry') so as my contribution to this wonderful fandom here it is...

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 1: Distant**

* * *

I know people will try,

Try to define something so real;

So till the end of time I'm telling you that,

No one can get in the way of what I feel for you.

~Alicia Keys: No One

**September 15, 1945**

He just couldn't believe it; after nearly a year and it still seemed surreal. He looked up from beneath glossy midnight bangs to the stares of all the students in the Great Hall. He shivered, even all his years as a Slytherin couldn't steel him for this; the looks of longing and lust stabbed at him. He instead looked back at his breakfast not hungry, one must excuse him if appetite waned when the unwanted attention of nearly five hundred students and some teachers where focused solely on him.

He visibly gulped, gripping his fork focusing all his attention on the utensil. '_A veela, Merlin...'_ Tom thought tensely, nearly snapping the fork as Malfoy got a bit too close to his person.

Tom knew he was different, in status after all he was the sole heir of Slytherin and of course on a magical level, he commanded respect from his peers. Still he thought being half-blood was bad enough, only to learn that the Slytherin line had magic creature blood in it. His great-grandfather had the dominant veela gene; and it was now passed onto him. He wandlessly casted another protégo; the hair on the back of his neck was standing up; his new ability picking up the not so pure intentions of those around him.

~*~

**FLASHBACK (December, 1944)**

It happened on his sixteenth birthday; fortunately for Tom, he was within the vicinity of the Great Hall when his 'change' began. When he had awoken that morning he felt strange, a bit sick and slightly dizzy; he put it off reminding himself to go to the infirmary later that morning. After all it was Christmas break so no students where there to annoy him; still the walk to the Great Hall was proving harder than he thought. '_What's going on...'_ was his last coherent thought before he blacked out.

He awoke much later in the infirmary, only to find that judging by the noises coming from the open window at the far end of the room, and from the slightly open door leading to the hallway outside the small hospital, that all the students had returned from holiday break.

'_Just how long have I been here?'_ Tom questioned. Looking around, he noted the small tokens that his fellow Slytherin's had left for him; no doubt to get in his good graces; when they found he was in the infirmary.

He felt lethargic, and his head was full of cotton. He remembered wondering where the medi-witch was, as he was pulled into a deep sleep.

He was dreaming, that of which he was sure, he was in a dimly lit room the only light source was coming from the blazing fire that sat in a place to the left of the room. It looked to be a common room of some type, a living room to be more precise. A dark rug sat in front of the fireplace and was surrounded by two dark red loveseats and a larger three seat couch directly in front.

Tom stood his ground behind the closer loveseat, there was no door, but there was a window, with elegant black curtains, on the far wall, the rest of the room was shrouded in shadows. There was a figure standing in front of the window, seemingly looking outside at the raging storm that sent a chill to his bones. Tom shivered, instinctively feeling the cold, '_This is a dream isn't it?'_ He thought, looking at the still figure.

It was a person that was apparent; they were covered mostly by the dark curtains and most of the shadows but of what he could see of the person, left him longing to see them fully. Wild midnight black hair danced in the non-existent wind, his heart pounded loudly in his ears. Wicked emerald eyes turned to him, drawing him closer to this person; no he needed to be closer to this person this trance like state overriding his senses.

_No...Not yet you must wait_

A strangled cry erupted from his throat, and a soft breeze caressed his face; the room disappeared and all he saw were those emeralds holding him there. '_Why, I need you'_ Tom expressed, surprising himself, it was as if there was something else causing him to believe that he indeed needed this person, like his life depended on it.

_Time is a mysterious thing...don't worry I'll come for you...you belong to me now Tom_

Tom trembled as deep sated cold encompassed his body; he felt deathly cold, as he re-entered reality. Then it was as if he was suddenly thrown into a pool of hot water, where as he felt icy cold before, now-now he was on fire. His body was wracked with pain causing him to emit a loud cry. He wanted it, and he needed it; he needed something... that person.

There was a commotion and suddenly he was surrounded by people. A foreign, yet familiar magic erupted within him, creating a sturdy shield around him.

"What's happening Tabitha, what's wrong with the boy?" Headmaster Dippet questioned, standing off to the side, unable to come closer. He watched on in apprehension, jumping slightly every time the boy would cry out. "Tabitha?" He looked to the grim medi-witch.

"It would appear that what Albus had predicted was true, the child is a veela, at least half veela in any case" Tabitha answered, sending her assistant Poppy to tend to the other patients.

Dumbledore frowned, casting silencing charms around the curtained off section. "It seems that he is going through the changes, in that case this may be dangerous. Headmaster we cannot afford to have anymore deaths at the school...has there been any word on his parents whereabouts" Dumbledore turned a worried eye on the stricken Headmaster.

Dippet grimaced, if Albus didn't know anything about the Riddle's then how would he? After all it was Albus who had decided to keep Thomas Riddle's file to himself, anything concerning the boy; Albus was the first to know.

"No nothing new has come up, his mother is assumed dead, his father's location is unknown, and if he was found he is not aware of anything concerning magic-he wouldn't be of any use" Dippet grounded out. "This child needs his mate, has there been any strange behaviour in any of the students Albus?" he asked turning to the professor.

Dumbledore frowned once again, "Nothing yet, although it has been nearly a month since the students have been back, there should have been something by now" Dumbledore turned to now whimpering boy, "If anything it would seem that his mate doesn't go to Hogwarts...perhaps he is one of the unlucky ones to have a mate who hasn't been born as yet" he stated gravely.

Madam Fairweather huffed, the boy was going through enough he didn't need their continuous banter upsetting him more. Although she doubted that Tom could hear them in his current state, it did no good to have them here souring the mood further.

"It would seem that he is not able to talk to you at the moment, Professor, Headmaster; I need to do my job now, I'll call when he is alert" Tabitha Fairweather stated, shooing the two wizards from the ward.

~*~

**February, 1945**

As the days progressed, it became apparent that whoever Tom's mate was they were connected on more than just a magical level as for one his mental and physical and magical states were somewhat stable. It also seemed that, even though they were possibly eons away, his mate was continuously feeding their magic to Tom, to fuel the barely existing bond that kept the young Riddle if nothing else alive.

This was something that was unheard of and left not only the Headmaster, but even some professionals baffled. Even though his mate hasn't made an appearance yet, the veela in Tom was contented enough, at least for the moment.

It was about a week after Tom had awoke the first time, that the magic levels of their bond met the barely passing line for the next step of the change. Madam Fairweather had long since converted Tom's sectioned off area into a small room, in preparation for this stage.

The most dangerous and on occasion proving to be fatal stage was the physical change; most veela's would've had met their mates at least once before this stage for it to be successful.

Once again a shield appeared, creating a barely translucent orb around him; it seemed in his barely conscious state he moved his body into a curled up fetal like position. It was around this time that Professor Dumbledore appeared, the headmaster was held up at the moment.

"Is he alright?" the professor questioned, slightly frazzled. Tabitha nodded in agreement, checking her charts.

"He's fine, once his wings have appeared, the process will begin" she added, as she started warding off the small room.

Tom felt strange, he felt hot and cold at the same time, his vision was blurry and his head hurt-no his entire being hurt. He curled into himself, drawing his knees closer to his chest; his heart was pounding in his ears, loud and fast.

He heard himself whimper, as he felt a persistent pressure pulse close to his spine. He gasped as felt an alien movement just below his skin, he dug his nails into his arms as the pressure became too much and it began pushing through.

"Arg...Aaarrgghh" he yelled, as blood ran down his back. Two newly formed waxen wings shot out, still wet drenched in blood causing them to fold in on themselves. Tom sobbed as the wings stretched quickly drying, as they moved to cover his curled up body; his newly formed fangs bit his lip drawing blood.

It was then that the calling started, his veela was upset without his mate near; it started off as a soft keening sound, which as the process continued got louder and higher in pitch. Albus and Tabitha held their ears, theirs hearts unwittingly touched by the desperate cries of the newly changed veela.

Albus felt it first, having a higher magical affinity than the medi-witch, the feeling of another magical signature somehow found the distraught child. Albus frowned, where was it coming from? This was impossible by most magical standards he knew, and yet it was happening; he had no way to explain it.

After feeling its mate's presence, the veela calmed enough to continue the process. It lasted almost twelve hours, and in the early hours of the next day, Tom awoke to a scene of white feathers. He was still sore that was clear, he lifted his hand to his face; it was small almost delicate looking with long fingers...almost feminine.

He frowned, removing his tattered nightshirt, running his along his chest. '_I'm still male..._' He breathed a sigh of relief; feeling a bit silly after doing it but things worked differently in this world after all. Tom smiled, a slight feeling fluttering in his chest, he had felt their magic more strongly yesterday...was it because he called for it, or because he needed it?

Tom wondered just how strong his mate was to be sending all this magic to him continuously. '_Where are you...'_ he called softly.

~*~

**March, 1945**

It had been almost two weeks since his change, he spent most of his time in the infirmary, mostly reading and catching up on his missed classes. It had been confirmed that he was in fact a submissive veela, it frustrated him that there was someone out there that had total control over him, even more that the thought of such a thing cause his veela to hum happily.

He stood before the floor length mirror in his small room in the infirmary. He had somehow figured out how to draw in his wings, and with them his fangs disappeared as well. He tightened his tie; he was a bit miffed that he had to tailor his uniform and all his outfits, he hadn't grown instead he had gotten smaller.

'_No wonder I couldn't move for nearly two days'_ he thought to himself; who ever his mate was they weren't very tall, as he now stood at a solid 5'7 where as he used to be almost 6'. He had also gained weight, well muscle he was still thin yet he wasn't, slender was the word he was looking for; his skin was also more of an ivory which seemed to glow when he stood in the sunlight.

His hair unfortunately, he couldn't keep as a formal cut anymore since it had grown and refused to be cut. It was almost past his shoulders changing from straight at the root to a natural like wave at he ends, it was also much shinier. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that it was a girl who was staring back at him through the mirror.

Tom scowled, scrunching up his petite nose and his overly red lips. "He better like this, I look like a...well I suppose I am now, but still" Tom glared, pulling back his hair into a low ponytail; this way at least one could see his still masculine face.

He would go to the Great Hall today; Professor Dumbledore said he was free to leave once he felt up to it. It was boring in the infirmary and he had already caught up with most of his classes. He tied his laces, before taking a deep breath, testing a simple 'lumos' on the tip of his wand.

The most appreciated change had been his magic. It had nearly doubled in strength, performing simple spells gave him a rush and for the first day or so he had trouble containing it all. He still couldn't feel his mate, and visions of him had stopped after he began his change; but the bond between them was still there so he hadn't left him.

He had no time to be thinking such thoughts at the moment; for now he had to see if his Slytherin's were still in order. He left the infirmary, feeling a bit better going back to classes if anything.

**Tom's POV**

It was a disaster; the whole day so far had been one screw up after another nothing went right.

It began when I entered the Great Hall; I had come in a bit late so most of the school were already present when I arrived. It seemed that the whole room slowly had the sound sucked out, as all eyes turned to me. I felt _him_ watching me; it sent shivers down my spine.

I straightened up, and glared right back, I've been going here for six years, and they know who I am. I turned towards the Slytherin table, smirking when I noticed my appointed seat was still free. As I moved to sit, I was glad to know that they kept the correct seating order as well. '_No doubt Abraxas's doing'_ I thought, sitting in my spot.

Then almost as if someone flipped a switch, everyone came back to life. Some were still staring but most were gossiping. I caught some of a Ravenclaw's conversation.

"Who's that...I don't know Maddie, but Tom won't like him sitting in his spot..."

"...Are you sure that's a boy Shirley...What? He does look a bit y'know..."

My eyes widened, as I turned to look at those around me. Black was eying me suspiciously, whilst Malfoy plainly sneered. Parkinson and Knott decided to observe for now. Inwardly I growled, angry at them for even looking at me differently; they should know their place.

I looked around again, mask firm, eyes cold. "What are you lot gawking at, yes my appearance has changed but I can assure you, it is me" I stated sneering at their confused faces, to show them I wasn't playing around.

"Is that really you Riddle?" Whalburga Black questioned from her spot next to Orion Black two seats down.

I growled, looking down at her. "Are you implying something Ms. Black?"

Abraxas moved closer to my right, the veela in me hissed at his proximity. "If he says he's really Riddle, then who are you to challenge it? Black control your woman" Malfoy sneered.

Orion flushed, glaring at Abraxas for outing his family's business to the whole table. "Malfoy, you bite your tongue" Orion hissed.

"That's right, Malfoy, you brown-nosing..." Whalburga started, sneering at Abraxas.

"You be quiet, and watch your mouth around Riddle" Orion chastised, looked right pissed at both Abraxas and Whalburga.

"That's right, listen to him" Abraxas added, leaning closer to me, to get to Whalburga. These guys were getting out of control; the other houses were listening in.

"Malfoy don't-" Orion started but was cut off; as Whalburga leaned over the table, challenging Abraxas.

"Abraxas, how dare you, I bet you're sleeping with him just as everyone says to gain favouritism, we all see how you look at him" Whalburga accused, drawing the attention of most of the surrounding students.

I looked around, this won't do. I move reprimand them, but it was at that moment that Abraxas chose to actually look at me. The outrage that used to be there was gone replaced by a look of awe. I made me shudder, the intensity of his stare, considering just how close he was to me.

"See, just like that...wait Orion what-what are you doing?" Whalburga shrieked as Orion also looked at me.

I feel the lust in the air, as the mood in the room changed once again. "Y'know Madison, I never noticed how pretty Riddle's hair was" those two Ravenclaw's were at it again, "Your right, is that a new cologne...it makes me just want to-" I didn't hear the rest of what she was about to say, as Abraxas grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him.

I stared wide-eyed, just what did Malfoy think he was doing? "Malfoy unhand me this instant, your out of line...you all are what's wrong with you lot?" I questioned as everyone seemed to become zombies at the sound of my voice.

The Ravenclaw's behind me, began reaching for my robes, the rest of the Slytherin's in front began to clue in and started to close in. My veela began to hum at the attention it was receiving, emitting more pheromones. I understood, getting out of the way as Knott tried to grab me. I backed out into the hallway quickly, almost being tackled by a rather large seventh year Gryffindor.

I found an empty classroom near the dungeons, only choosing to calm my nerves after safely locking my self into the room. Looking back now I realized that Professor Dumbledore wasn't present in the Great Hall, nor was the Head Master.

'_If they were, then that scene could have easily been avoided'_ I thought derisively. Leaning back against the stone wall of the classroom, I had potions first class hopefully everyone would have calmed down by then. Just then my mind flashes an image of Professor Slughorn's red, sweaty face, eyes hazy with lust-for me.

I nearly throw up, covering my face with my hands, sliding down the cool wall, coming to a stop at the floor. My claim mark burned, causing me to see sombre emerald orbs watching me. I grab the glowing mark in a painful grip, as I stifle my moan...that always happen when it's touched.

It seems that we've met before after all, but the memory of that day is a blur to me; all I know is that I woke up with this mark. I'm drawn out of my thoughts as the bell for first class tolls. I actually became sick all over the floor of the classroom. I dry heaved a few times before moving away from the mess.

Taking a couple of deep breaths I tried to quickly reign myself in. This wasn't me, and this behaviour is unacceptable; I jolted as the warning bell rang calling me out of my dazed state.

As I cast a cleaning spell on the floor, I thought grimly to myself that today was not going to be a good day. I chew on a couple of mint balls, calming myself to before slowly opening the classroom door. Seeing the halls empty I slowly made my way to potions class, five minutes late. '_Not good at all'_

~*~

**Normal POV**

Everything seemed normal, when Tom quietly entered the full potions classroom a couple of minutes later. He managed to find a seat to the side of the room, closer to the door; if professor Slughorn noticed him he didn't mention it.

'_Everyone looks normal, lets hope they stay that way'_ Tom thought, before turning his attention to the burly professor who began to address the class.

"Alright, everyone lets begin the lesson, today we'll be brewing a somewhat complicated potion, Amorentia a special type of love potion that gives off the scent of your soul mate" Slughorn stated. Tom's veela hummed at the word soul mate.

"You may work in partners if you like; we have a long class today so you should be mostly finished by the end of the period (1)" Slughorn finished, moving to back as students began to move around.

Tom sighed; he didn't feel like working with a group of people who no less than twenty minutes before was trying to molest him. Eying the room he spotted Kensington setting up his cauldron.

'_Julius Kensington, why wasn't he in the Great Hall this morning? He probably arrived late'_ Tom thought to himself, before moving to sit next to the brunette.

Julius regarded him suspiciously, before talking to him. "...You're Riddle aren't you" he asked, curious.

Tom's left eye twitched, and he turned to glare at the boy. "Yes, I look different I know" Tom grounded out annoyed.

Julius narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed boy. "I was going to say that since you got your inheritance you seemed stronger...magically...although physically ..."He answered with a slight smile.

Tom didn't think it was funny, and he frowned, pulling out his textbook. "Look we've got less than two hours to finish this potion-"

"He didn't say we had to finish the potion" Julius interrupted. Tom growled, at the smiling boy.

"Well _we're_ going to finish it...and never interrupt me" Tom snarled, pleased to note that Julius stopped smiling.

The other boy nodded, moving to gather the needed ingredients. Tom huffed; Julius noticed that he was part veela. '_Does he have a magical creature in his blood line as well?'_ Tom thought interested in the thought.

_*_

It was about twenty minutes to the end of the lesson, the potion was finished, but Tom was near the end of his rope.

'_Is this boy really a Slytherin?'_ Tom thought furiously, as Julius kept on talking about his new kneazle; Tom wanted to strangle that stupid kneazle just to shut him up.

Tom felt a migraine coming on; luckily he spotted Slughorn two seats down and waved him over.

Slughorn sauntered over with a wide smile; "Ah, Tom why am I not surprised, so the potion is done then, yes?" the professor questioned, taking in the color and texture of the brew.

"Almost professor, I put it in a stasis so that you'd be able to assess its full effects" Tom stated, removing the stasis charm.

Professor Slughorn praised them on a job well done, glad to know that they finished it to perfection so soon. As soon as the potion was completed it was like a catalyst, and Tom inwardly cursed himself for forgetting the effects of such a potion.

A blast of magic waved over him taking over his senses; he not only smelt his mate, he felt him, tasted him, and it was like he was in the room with him. His body temperature spiked he felt like he was on fire, he couldn't breathe. He could faintly hear someone cast a protégo and another call for Dumbledore, but all sound seemed to fuzz out.

_Tom...Tom...Thomasss_

Tom looked around himself, he was in a deep fog, and his body was still on fire despite the cooling fog. He winced as his claim mark burned, glowing bright red in the dark fog.

_Wait for me Thomasss?_

Tom blinked, looking up into smouldering jade eyes. He moaned, as his mark was rubbed roughly, his body shuddered.

"S-stop...doing this to me, ahnn" Tom moaned in pain as his neck was gripped tightly.

_I assked if you would wait for me Thomasss_

The voice of his mate hissed angrily, squeezing the mark yet again; Tom cried out as tremors wracked his body. A cool hand ran across his body stopping at his groin, Tom whimpered arching to his ghostly touch. He felt cool hands grasp him painfully, he panted lightly.

"Ahnn...don't" Tom whined, but he couldn't do anything to stop him as he rubbed the now hard organ. Tom looked into angry green orbs as he was brought to the brink and then nothing. Tom gasped as his mate's cold hand held him tightly at the base of his cock.

_You still haven't anssswered, don't make me angry Thomasss_

Tom's breath hitched, his body twitched sporadically; he arched into cool fingers and nearly came when his mark as roughly bitten.

_Thomasss..._

"Yesss...hmm" he jolted, as he was caressed lightly.

_Yesss, what?_

"I'll...hnn...w-wait...please..." Tom moaned, as he felt a smirk against his neck.

Tom jerked as he was repeatedly stoked roughly; his vision swam as he came. He felt something run down his chin, and realized that his fangs bit his lip. The blood was licked away as he was roughly kissed.

_I'll watch over you then..._

Tom didn't have time to comprehend that, as he was hard again, his body overly sensitive after that first time.

~*~

Tom slowly woke up the dark chuckling of his mate made goose bumps appear all over his body.

He looked around blearily; he was back in the infirmary. He also noticed that he was painfully hard, and his mark was visible burning a deep red, and bleeding.

He heard the voices of the medi-witch and Dumbledore; they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Really Albus it was much too soon to send him back to class, and what you're proposing is most certainly out of the question, what did the headmaster say?"

"He said to do what I felt was best, and this is what I decide, Monday young Riddle _will_ return to class," He paused, "and when the time comes he will return to his _home_ during his summer holidays" Dumbledore stated, as if knowing that Tom was listening.

Tom choked back a sob; he wouldn't send him back there...like this would he?

Dumbledore turned to look at him, there was no twinkle in his eye, there rarely was for Tom these days. He then knew, without a doubt that Dumbledore would send him back to the orphanage; be he part veela or not.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Whoa...as you can probably tell that was the longest chapter that I have ever written. So this story is not fully planned out, just bits and pieces coming to me quickly I have no time to process them...um I suppose Tom was a tad OoC you all agree? Well sorry about that as I said this is my first HP story so bear with me.

We'll see Harry, and every thing about Harry next chapter, and just so you know this story does go along with the books until...um OotP but I omitted some parts and change some things, but it's still the basic story err would this be considered AU?

Before I forget:

(1) I don't know how long it takes to brew Amorentia; so I just guessed. : P

Lemme know what you think about this story, I'll continue it if you all like it, chapter 2 is slowly coming to life so bear with me.


	2. With You

**Tenshibabe:** This chapter is basically the events that happened during the last chapter in Harry's time whilst Tom was going through all of that...stuff, and this'll probably I dunno explain something's, hopefully.

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 2:** **With You**

* * *

'Still I'm lying here tonight;

Wishing I was by your side;

Cause when I'm not there enough,

Nothing feels right'

~Faber Drive: When I'm With You

**April, 1994**

It was a clear day; there was no sun and not a cloud either, there was a faint breeze yet it was quite warm for the early spring day. It seemed that anything could happen on a day like this, fate just hadn't decided yet. Harry sighed, there were just so many things that could go wrong, yet he felt excited, almost eager.

Hermione pulled out the small golden device, of which she called a time turner. "With this we can turn back time Harry, we can save both Sirius and Buckbeak" the bushy haired witch exclaimed, fingering the device.

Harry nodded, as he looked over the wide fields that surrounded the castle. He opted to look at the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut, frowning; he just hoped this worked. Hermione had warned him that tampering with time could have serious consequences and important events, even history could be rewritten just by simplest of things. Harry didn't think on such a grand scale as that but he did understand the importance of observe and move along.

"Harry...Harry Potter!" He jumped, turning to her smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Herms' I just spaced out for a moment, what's up?" Harry asked, Hermione sighed, holding out the chain connecting to the small device. He reached for it, with a question in his eyes.

"Just hold it for a moment, I need to find my watch, I could have sworn I had it in my bag"

Harry nodded, putting on the chain. He would just let Hermione worry about all the technical things; after all she had been using the device for nearly a whole year. He looked at the little hour glass, wondering how something so small could have such power.

So consumed he was in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the sudden rise in magic surrounding him. He blinked, confused when the dials on the outside of the small clock started spinning, before snapping with an audible-click.

Hermione looked up at the sound, turning to Harry. She was stunned for a moment, '_Where did all this magic come from, Harry; he looks...different'_ she was about to call out to the mesmerized wizard, when he froze. '_Oh, no where are you going Harry?'_ Hermione frowned. He'll be back in a moment, but still the thought of Harry traipsing through time unsupervised sent a shudder down her spine. Hopefully he remembered not to touch only observe until the time turner decided to send him back. '_Hopefully'_

~*~

**April, 1942**

Harry fell back; it was as if he was pushed forcefully backwards. Slowly sitting up he realized that he was in the same spot that he and Hermione were standing in naught but a moment before. It was the same, yet there was something odd about it...everything looked younger he supposed.

'_Just how far back did I go?'_ Harry thought, deciding to look around. He didn't see Hagrid's hut over the hill, but the pumpkin patch was still there. He trudged down the path, seeing that it was leading towards the lake. '_I wonder if the giant squid is still there'_ Harry thought absently, taking in the sights of a younger Hogwarts.

Noting the nonexistent sounds of usually boisterous student body, Harry wondered if classes were still going on. They were when he left, and supposed they were now. He rounded the corner passing a huge boulder on his way to the lakefront. There was a small section of the lakefront that was shrouded by the overgrowth that created a sort of hiding place. Harry had found it earlier that year, whilst everyone else had gone off on their trips to Hogsmeade.

He smiled as he found that the overgrowth was still there, this way he would be able to observe with out tampering with time. As he came closer he paused, there was a small noise coming from up ahead. Narrowing his eyes, he crept over, shifting the leaves to find a boy, crouched over in a hunched position.

He heard a soft sigh come from his direction and surmised that the sound was coming from this boy. Suddenly Harry had a thought, '_He reminds me of myself'_ Harry thought sullenly; remembering himself feeling alone too many times to count.

The mysterious boy seemed to tense sitting still for a moment, before relaxing slightly moving to sit on the cool sand. "You don't have to hide, I know you're there..." he intoned.

Harry twitched, pausing for a moment. '_How does he know that I'm here'_ He thought a bit perturbed. Harry sat still for a moment, seeing if it was actually he that the boy was talking to.

The dark haired wizard sighed, turning to look directly at Harry. "If you don't want to come out then go away- as a matter a fact you can tell the _good _Professor that I won't be going back to class today" the other boy sneered grabbing a fistful of sand before letting it seep out slowly creating a small pile. Harry frowned, so he was skipping classes and thought that Harry was sent to retrieve him.

"What's got you so worked up, having a rotten day too?" Harry questioned, stepping out of the greenery. Pale blue eyes snapped to him, narrowing in suspicion, Harry noted his uniform. '_Slytherin, of course'_ he thought derisively.

"Who are you...I haven't seen you here before" he looked Harry over, "A muggle?" the boy asked, noting Harry's attire.

He cursed silently; trust him to forget that he left his uniform back at the hospital wing with Ron. "Um, not quite...I'm a wizard though...I didn't mean to spy on you or anything" Harry stated, moving to sit beside the other dark haired wizard.

He eyed Harry suspiciously, not letting up as Harry pretended that he couldn't feel his stare.

"So what are you doing out here, better yet, why are you skipping you could be missing something important back there" Harry questioned, picking up a handful of sand, and letting it filter through his fingers.

There was a long pause; Harry thought the boy had somehow slinked off as Slytherin's where known to do. There was a slight sound of disbelief, before he forced out a short laugh. Harry turned to him, he had his knees drawn to his chest, and his head tucked beneath is arms. The wind tousled his perfectly styled dark hair, his elegant fingers curled over his raised legs.

"...I feel as if I could talk to you; like I could, no I should trust you I don't even know you" he started, straying off for a moment. Harry looked at the brunette, truth be told he'd been feeling a sort of pull towards to him as well; he didn't even know his name...yet he wanted to hold him and never let go.

"I...feel strange, been feeling odd all day but right now I feel..."he didn't finish as he raised a hand to his head, as if steadying himself.

Harry turned to him; a worried look flitted across his face. Was this boy alright, was this the reason why he came out here. Harry grasped his shoulders, holding him from falling; but all that seemed to do was encourage him to fall into his arms. Soft dark locks brushed against his cheek, and fevered breaths tickled his neck.

Harry had just noticed that the boy was about a couple inches taller than him, yet he fit perfectly in his arms. Harry reached over feeling his forehead; it was slightly warm yet it wasn't scorching. As he removed his hand, he brushed his fingers across his cheek, nearly caressing him.

He heard a short whimper as long fingers desperately grasped his shirt. Harry gasped, his breath coming out in short pants. Something was going on here, he felt that magical energy again, and the strange misty aura that manipulated the time turner to bring him here, surrounded both of them.

He felt the other clutch tighter at his shirt, nearly ripping it; he was breathing heavily as well. Harry held him tighter, nearly pulling him onto of him; the boy was so warm, and at that moment Harry felt very cold. There was only one thought running through his mind at that moment, a very feral and primitive sounding growl erupted from his chest as he pushed the dazed boy to the ground.

He leaned over him, Harry didn't know it but his eyes were glowing, an electric green as he eyed the other boy. The brunette made a whining sound, reaching up to pull at Harry's shirt. He snarled, ripping open the front of the boy's cloak, his tie was ripped off and the front of his shirt was destroyed. Harry nuzzled the pale neck present to him.

Harry tensed, there was a strange voice in the back of his mind; it was demanding, it sounded sort of like him, but he didn't sound like that...did he? He looked up at the boy he was ravishing; he was out of it wearing a dazed look on his face, he was sweating and his cheeks were overly red. His uniform was mostly shredded, and his pale chest shuddered as it tried to keep up with his laboured breathing.

Harry's vision shifted, the voice thundering in his head:

_Take him_

_Claim him_

_Own him_

_Mark him...__**Mark him!**_

It was as if something possessed him, as he leaned forward pinning the other boy to the ground, as his licked up the thin neck. The body beneath him trembled, as Harry buried his face in the junction at the base of his throat. He continued until he pierced the skin, until he drew blood but he kept a strong hold on the other, continuing to suck on the wound, his magic pulsating erratically.

It seemed to draw on for a long while, before he finally pulled away, licking away the blood; cleaning the newly created wound. He heard a choked sob coming from the boy, his eyes were screwed shut, and he had tears streaming down his face. Harry reached up, leaning in close to lick his tears. Hazy blue orbs regarded him for a moment, and Harry moved to capture pale pink lips in a bruising kiss. The other moaned, reaching up to tangle his hands in Harry's wild locks. He growled, breaking the kiss and moved to kiss the newly formed mark.

The boy winced, as his body suddenly grew hot all over, his body became a tingly and his neck burned painfully. Harry growled, running his hands all over his exposed chest, the other leaning into his touch. He bit down on his ear, as the boy moaned.

"Mine, your mine" he rumbled huskily, before moving to his chest.

~*~

When Harry awoke he warily noticed that it was darker outside. He heard voices far off in the distance, it sounded as if they were looking for something or someone. He then remembered the boy, and was surprised to note that not only was he half naked, that the boy was in a similar stated of dress. What happened here?

Harry picked up the others cloak, draping it over the ravaged body. Harry then took notice of all the damage. The boy had no clothes on his upper body; pieces of his shirt were strewn around the small space. His hair was tousled and mussed, and his lips were bruised, and a ruby red shade. He had bite and scratch marks littering his exposed chest, it was a pink shade under all that bruising.

Harry's eyes widened as he noticed that the boy's pants were undone as well, luckily it seemed as if he didn't actually rape the boy. Harry nearly choked, '_I almost defiled this guy, what's wrong with me?'_Harry started to hyperventilate; he barely noticed the claim mark, as he backed away from the prone body. He gulped, fixing the cloak to keep the boy from catching cold and redoing his pants, he caressed the sleeping face, unknowingly brushing the glaring red mark as he redressed him.

The brunette shivered, moaning softly, leaning to Harry's touch. He frowned, as he finally noticed the mark; the mark that had glowed blood red against the boy's pale skin had grown forming intricate runes along the column of his neck.

Harry didn't have time to ponder this anymore as the voices were getting closer. He moved back into the overgrowth; he only had enough time to pull on his shirt, as he felt the foreign feeling of being pulled forward. Harry stole one last glance as the sleeping youth, before he was thrust back into his time.

~*~

**July 31, 1996**

The clock read 11:59; in blaring red on his night stand.

In less that a minute he was going to finally be sixteen. He had a feeling something big was going to happen his year...flashes of his third year and his subsequent trip through time sent a tingle through his body. It was strange but at times he could feel that boy's presence in his mind, it was almost as if they had a bond...but that couldn't be possible he had been sent back nearly fifty years. At least that's was Hermione confirmed when he had returned, she was ticked that he refused to tell her what happened, but how could he tell her that he not only broke the only observe rule, but nearly...raped... another student.

He couldn't even admit it to himself.

Harry frowned; this wasn't the time to think about such things as there were only ten seconds left till twelve. Thee...two...one... '_Happy birthday to me'_ Harry thought sardonically.

A familiar tapping had him rushing to his window; letting Hedwig in he breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that his relatives were still asleep. Petting the snowy owl, he collected the letters and a small pouch. The pouch he found held all his presents that were sent, some from the Weasley's and from Hermione. There was also a small package from Remus.

Harry smiled sadly when he opened his gift to find Sirius's leather jacket; he ran his hands over the worn fabric lovingly. The next time he saw him, he'd have to thank the werewolf, Harry knew it must have been hard to give such a precious article to him and he hoped Moony was alright.

After opening all the other gifts, Harry sighed, shrinking them and putting them back into the pouch placing everything in the loose floor board along with all his other precious belongings. He sat on his bed, looking once again at the clock; truthfully he was still technically still fifteen as his actual time of birth was around 1:00. Harry waited again until the clock blared 12:59.

'_Three...two...on-'_

Harry shuddered as his heart rate sped up echoing in his ears. His chest hurt, and his eyes teetered in and out of focus. He groaned as his skin seemed to crawl, and he arched off the bed as his body started to morph. He only noticed Hedwig fluttering in her cage frantically before he went unconscious.

~*~

He saw that boy, the blue eyed brunette; brief flashes of him actually. There was one just after he was found that day at the lakefront by a grim but younger looking Dumbledore. It seemed the older wizard knew that he was just there, as he came through the greenery just a Harry departed.

There was another of the boy in his fourth year standing in front of a bathroom sink. '_Wait that looks like the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets how does he know about that'_ Harry thought. The scene changed quickly though. The brunette's fifth year sitting in the Slytherin dorms as a boy who looked like Lucius Malfoy and another who looked just like...Sirius, no but he was a Black, and that was probably Lucius's father. They were bowing to the boy, almost subservient like.

Something about that irked him; it was almost like Voldemort in his time. He was shown another scene, this one of the same boy, but he looked different...Harry felt his body physically react to the boy's new appearance. He groaned at the thought of all the things he wanted to do to the boy. It was then that the foreign, feral like voice sounded again, it sounded closer to his voice this time.

_**Mate...Claim him...Mine...Own him...**_

Harry panted, a low growl sounded in his chest. Yes he wanted him, but he would have to wait, something told Harry that in his time the other boy hadn't changed yet.

'_It must be this bond'_ Harry thought, his consciousness slowly returning. Bright green orbs snapped open; the world in his room was blurry and fuzzy at the edges. Harry groaned, reaching up to remove his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Blinking a couple of times he realized that he could see clearly, even see the nearly microscopic ant crawling on the side of his wind still from where he was across the room.

Harry smiled, pocketing his old lenses. He sat up groaning as he moved his still sore muscles. '_What happened last night?'_ He thought looking at the damaged furniture and the hanging wardrobe door. The window was open and Hedwig wasn't in her cage, it seemed she ran off. Harry frowned; she was acting strange last night.

Harry moved most of the furniture back in their proper places, and fixed the door on the wardrobe straight. The mirror on the back of the door reflected a boy that Harry, after a moment noticed was him.

'_That is...this is me?'_ Harry thought, pinching his face, and his reflection did the same. This was him, this boy stood at tall about 5'11. His hair was now wilder and darker; almost pitch black, and stopped at the back of his neck, falling in front of his face, covering his scar and nearly covering his cat like green eyes. They seemed to glow, standing out even behind his shaggy bangs; his skin was a light tan and he had more defined muscle now no doubt to be more accentuated after this year's quiddich season.

Harry had to admit that his new body was awesome, but why did he change. Just what was he; he had heard about magical creatures that mate with wizards...was the boy a magical creature? Harry was obviously his mate, if what that voice said was true, and then he had already 'marked' him claiming him as his. Harry smirked, clenching and unclenching his fists as raw magic filled him.

He felt great, he was obviously stronger, and he felt much lighter, a dark look crossed his face. This was going to be an eventful year.

~*~

**September 1, 1996**

Harry skipped down the stairs of number 4 Pivet drive. Nowadays his hair didn't need any service as it seemed to automatically shift into place; his green eyes sparkled as he stepped into the bright kitchen. He slipped his leather jacket on over his dark v-neck shirt and even darker form fitting jeans. The last month of summer had been very productive. He was glad to know that his new form gave him a natural ability to feel and manipulate the magic around him aka: wand less magic.

His horrid relatives were now more..._compliant_ to Harry after he gave Dudley a set of piggy ears one afternoon and threatened to add a tail if they pissed him off. After that he had gone shopping, collecting a new wardrobe and even stopping off at Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies for that year, happy to note that no one noticed him.

He had also begun to collect a small library of books; the ones he had gone through were mostly about time travelling, bonds and magical creatures alike. According to the books his mate would gain his inheritance on his sixteenth birthday as well; they didn't mention why, if his mate was technically older than him, the bond had waited until Harry was sixteen before activating.

He had a theory about it though; that it was because _Harry_ himself had gone _back_ in time and claimed him as his mate, he somehow shifted something in the order of time or something along those lines.

Well since it had already started, he supposed he would go along with it. Harry smiled sinfully as he eyed his porky cousin; he now had both the ears and a matching tail on his person. He was thinking about adding a snout too as he stepped over to the table sitting down across from Dudley. The deformed teen made a short whine as Harry levelled a glare at him.

"M-Morning Harry..." Dudley stuttered out, his watery eyes trying to look anywhere but the dark haired teen.

Harry raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, before turning to his uncle who had just entered the kitchen, paused looking irritated yet terrified at Harry before continuing to his place at the head of the table. Harry smirked; he enjoyed playing with the Dursleys immensely.

"Uncle Vernon sir" Harry started sarcasm lacing his voice, Vernon turned to him, twitching.

"What is it bo-Harry" He answered sweating nervously as Harry forcibly twitched at his near mistake. Harry glared, before conjuring a small flame to float above his index finger.

Vernon grunted at the blatant display of magic, Dudley clenched his fists fidgeting in his seat. "Hm, today I need a ride to the station, school is starting again and well I need to catch the train there" Harry stated sparingly as he made the small flame spin about.

Vernon sighed, his eyes trained upon the small flame. "Oh, was-was that all; your aunt will drop you...I have to work an all, uh when were you planning on changing Dudley back" he gulped as Harry's glare locked on him. "O-of course you weren't planning on letting him go back to school like that" Vernon visibly relaxed, as Harry withdrew the small flame.

Harry turned to look at Dudley as if he didn't know what Vernon was talking about. Looking back at the bulky man he made a noise of agreement. "Ah yes our precious Duddikins, oh well it was fun while it lasted" Harry sighed before releasing the charm. Dudley nearly cried as Harry pointed at him glaring. "But I could put them back just as easily, so you better keep your word" he said looking at Vernon.

Vernon nodded, calling Petunia to start the car. It seemed that Vernon was taking the bus to work today; Harry smiled.

~*~

**At Platform 9 ¾**

Harry chuckled to himself as his aunt came over pushing a cart for him to put his things on. "Are you alright now Harry? You don't need anything else do you?" His aunt Petunia fussed, nervously, eyes shifting to Dudley who sat in the car chewing on a chocolate bar.

Harry turned to her, shaking his head no. "Ah what a sweet aunt you are, but I'm good now" he said smirking exposing his pointed canines, Petunia put her shaking hands over her mouth, mumbling something that sounded like 'goodness'. Harry grabbed the cart, strolling off, not before pointing at Dudley's chocolate and laughing as he shrieked, a chocolate frog hopping out of his hands.

He stepped across the magical border and onto the busy platform. Electric green took in the feel of magic that danced in the air. His bond trembled and for a moment Harry got a vision of the blue eyed boy also standing on the platform looking about.

"Harry, Harry over here!"

Harry snapped back to his present, looking around as he found a group of redheads call him over; he smiled, pushing his cart amiably over to the large family.

"Oh Harry how you've grown, you had a good summer yes?" Molly Weasley greeted him, catching him in a huge hug that knocked the wind out of him.

"Ah, yes ma'am I've had a good summer somewhat" Harry wheezed out as Molly hesitantly released him. Arthur and Ron smiled as Harry tried to catch his breath discretely, "Hey mate, how's it going? Oh wicked so Lupin did give it to you huh?" Ron greeted, commenting on Harry's jacket.

"Yea, you haven't heard from him have you?" Harry asked as they moved towards the red train. Hermione appeared looking disgruntled until she saw Harry. "Hey you; seems you had a great summer" She said taking in his new appearance.

"Looks like it, your almost as tall as me" Ron exclaimed, "Blimey Harry...oh and no he only stopped to drop off your gift before leaving there was a new moon then and we haven't heard from him since" Ron stated, as they waved goodbye to the rest of the Weasley's.

Harry noticed that the twins weren't present and commented on it. "Oh, yeah the were up till real late last night setting up things for their shop, they said they'd see us during the first Hogsmeade weekend which I'm pretty sure is a week from now" he finished.

Harry nodded, turning to Hermione, "Why were you upset just now" he asked as Ron bristled; turning to her. "Did someone bother you 'mione?" Hermione looked between the two.

"Ah, no...It was just Malfoy as usual, he refuses to leave from the compartment that I found for us so..." She paused taking a deep breath.

"So we're looking for a different one...no take us the one you found 'mione" Harry finished for her.

Hermione looked at Harry, there was something different about him, like that time during third year, he looked a bit like how he did now; he looked more darker. Hermione nodded, taking them to their original compartment.

Malfoy sneered when Hermione showed up again, this time bringing with her Weasley and a boy who he hadn't seen before.

"Malfoy..."Hermione glared at the blond, but he only looked at Harry as if trying to puzzle out who he was. Harry smirked, he didn't recognize him.

"Ah well what do we have here? A group of snakes, hm...I believe that this was Hermione's compartment first, am I correct Draco?" Harry grinned, his eyes glowing beneath his fringe.

Ron nodded, not noticing the dark aura surrounding the brunette. "Yea, why don't you go off a get your own you lazy prat" Ron added. Harry kept eye contact with the petrified boy; Draco wavered for a moment before realization hit.

"P-Potter..." Harry sent him a toothy grin in return.

"Hm, took you while... now" Harry raised his hand pointing at Draco, tilting his head to the side, "I believe we've made it clear that you are to _get lost_" the effect was immediate Malfoy's body went rigid, his eyes glazed over.

He turned gathering his belongings before simply leaving in a daze; Crabbe, Golye and Pansy blinked in awe, Zabini eying Harry suspiciously before they all left to find the charmed blond.

Harry entered the evacuated compartment, lounging in the seat as if he owned the place. He looked over at Ron and Hermione; as if saying 'what are you waiting for'. Ron took a seat across from Harry, dumbfounded.

"Blimey Harry what did you do to him? You just told him to go and he left" Ron looked to his best friend in disbelief.

Hermione looked at Harry sitting beside Ron, "Yes that was strange, are you sure there's nothing you aren't telling us Harry?" She asked confused.

Harry smiled lightly, "It's nothing to worry about, it's just part of this inheritance I got, no biggy, I got some extra abilities now that's all" He answered shrugging it off; as the train began to move.

~*~

**December 1996**

For the past few months Harry's new appearance had heads turning all over the school. His new strengths and affinity for magic had him off to a great start for the year, even if Snape was the new professor for Defence against the Dark Arts, even he had to appreciate Harry's new attitude towards school work.

The one problem with this new Harry were all his 'fans'; his fan based nearly tripled in size when everyone finally clued in the fact that the dark haired Adonis sitting at the Gryffindor table was indeed Harry Potter. He had proclamations of love coming from every corner, and truth be told it was getting a bit out of hand.

His mate hadn't even come into his inheritance yet and he was being hounded, he hoped the bond didn't suffer because of it.

Harry was sitting in the Astronomy tower, it was Christmas break and most of the students were at home for such a joyous holiday. Harry had been invited to join the Weasley's this year, but he declined saying that Dumbledore had planned something for him to work on during the break.

He didn't mean to lie, but he felt that he needed to be near the school, Hogwarts it seemed was connected to his mate the bond felt stronger here. He looked out at the grey skies, there was some light snow fall it was calming and quiet. Harry leaned back against the stone wall, breathing deeply, his change was close he could feel it.

His eyes shone a deep green, his hair and robes floated of a non-existent breeze as a heady magic surrounded him, sending him into a trance.

He was in a dark room; with a fire burning to one side of the room the other side was shrouded in shadows Harry could see an outline of a bed and a large wardrobe close to it.

'_I see; he's not ready for that stage yet'_

Harry looked about the room once more, his mate wasn't here yet. It was unfortunate, so he turned back to the window; behind black curtains he assessed that there was a storm brewing getting much more furious as time went by.

Were the gods mad at him for tampering with time, Harry hoped not; now that he had found him he didn't know how he'd survive with out him. Harry smiled, he was here.

The green eyed wizard felt his mate's magical energy, it was exhilarating and it sent his heart pounding. Harry felt him shiver at the cold emanating from the storm beyond the window; he turned to him eyes widening at the boy. '_He's grown up, but he hasn't changed; he's not ready yet'_ He noted.

Harry felt his need, his lust and he smiled speaking to him for the first time, "Ah, no...Not yet, you must wait"

He nearly took him there when his mate whined at his statement. '_Why, I need you'_ he called to him, the veela reaching out for him. Harry pinned him with his gaze, not noticing that the room slowly shifted away, his name was Thomas Riddle, _his_ Tom.

"Time is a mysterious thing" Harry smiled, reaching out to him. "Don't worry I'll come for you...you belong to me now Tom" He smirked as Tom gasped as he called his name, the hidden mark on his neck pulsed as he was forced back into consciousness.

When he had left, Harry leaned back against the wall, turning to look at the furious storm turned blizzard. Yes he believed the gods were angry wth him, after all how could they let his mate be the one he was destined to kill. _'My Tom...is Voldemort...'_

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** So um, there it is my somewhat explanation for chapter one, does it seem crazy? I love dark Harry don't you, we will continue with Harry's side of things in the next chapter because a lot more things happen remember? So R&R and tell me what you think, if you all have any ideas feel free to add, because you all know what happens when my idea bank runs dry...


	3. Breathe

**Tenshibabe:** I would like to thank everyone who've read TTEoT and added it to their fave's lists and especially those who've reviewed, I'm glad to know that you all like it so much! So, this chapter includes the end of sixth year and the, oh so interesting summer before seventh year... enjoy~

**Summary:** Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 3: Breathe**

* * *

When your tears are dry from crying

And the world has turned to silent

And when the clouds have all departed

You'll be right here with me

~Brandy: Departed

**February 1997**

Harry doubled over in pain, clutching the arm rest for support. His heart thudded in his chest and his fangs elongated. Tom was going through the change, it was painful and the bond sucked up nearly all of his magic reserves. All day Harry walked around like a zombie, having random spasms of pain wrack his body. He now sat in the common room, he was skipping History of Magic and in about ten minutes he'd be skipping Charms as well. He'd sort it out later.

He had been sending as much magic as he could to calm the very irate veela he was bonded to, and he seemed alright with just the bare minimum until today. He grunted as another wave of pain hit him; he could only imagine how painful this was for his mate and grimaced at the thought.

Harry had long since come to terms with the fact that Tom was his mate-well mostly. He hasn't told anyone about it though, but Ron and Hermione were getting suspicious. '_They'll just have to wait like everyone else'_ Harry thought bitterly; he hadn't been very nice company recently since he was coming to terms with things.

Harry knew that if he somehow managed to return to Tom, history would be changed; there probably wouldn't be a Voldemort in his time. Or he could be returned to this time and have an even worst outcome than before, but he couldn't stay here; he couldn't kill Tom now it wasn't possible.

Harry jolted as a stinging pain stabbed at him; his vision wavered as he heard the shrill call of his veela. A low purr erupted from his chest startling Harry, the dark voice in his head seemed to call out to his mate, before sending a huge amount of magic across the bond. Harry grits his teeth as his energy was rapidly sucked from him, leaving him gasping for air.

'_What the heck, warn a guy'_ Harry thought as he caught his breath. '_But what was that just now, did I just purr?'_ Harry questioned feeling his chest as if willing the sound to happen again. Harry decided to look it up later, right now he needed a nap; he was too tired to think.

~*~

**March 1997**

Harry sat in the Great Hall absentmindedly poking at his eggs; he wasn't that hungry. He cast unseeing eyes to the entrance of the Great Hall as if waiting for somebody. It has been nearly three weeks, today now being a Friday, since his mates change. He had been avoiding Hermione and Ron since then, they wanted to know what was going on and Harry didn't have a full explanation yet, he was still coming to terms with things himself.

He froze when he felt a sudden magnetic pull to the doors of the Great Hall, turning he was sent images through the bond. There he stood, much shorter than before with polished dark hair in a low ponytail; he wore his uniform immaculately looking very much like the prince he was. Crystal blue eyes glanced at him; he tensed as if he could feel Harry appraising him.

Harry smirked, his veela looked delicious and he wanted him. As Tom moved on to his seat at the Slytherin table, Harry sensed a different presence and turned curious eyes to meet cold amethyst orbs glaring back at him. '_How can he see me?'_Harry questioned as the short brunette seemed to size him up before leaving the Great Hall. Harry wanted to follow the Slytherin but found that he couldn't, his only connection to this time was Tom after all.

He'd have to watch out for that boy. Harry's attention was sent back to Tom when he heard the smaller teen let out an angry shout. Harry felt his magic rise as Malfoy grabbed his mate, pulling him forcibly closer. Harry wanted to pulverize the tall blonde, his eyes shining a deadly green.

"...Harry what are you doing!" Ron's loud yell, had Harry spiralling back into focus.

He blinked; there was a wide gap around him, as most of the students had moved away from him. He then noticed that he had an ever growing ball of magic pulsing away in his right hand, his left had dug into the table nearly snapping it in two. He took a breath, letting the orb dissipate; his eyes still shone eerily and he felt his fangs bit into his lip. He loosened his death grip on the old wood, hearing it splinter as he rose gracefully from the table.

He didn't look back at the terrified hall of students as he swept through the great doors. A pair of blue eyes boring holes into his back.

His mind was jumbles as he kept seeing the lustful looks being directed at his mate from all the students around him. He punched the wall, casing the stone to crumble from the force; he heard a short intake of breath and turned to find Hermione and Ron standing a ways back.

Harry barely glanced at them, before turning back to the front entrance. "If anyone asks; I won't be coming to class today," he ground out; moving towards the exit.

Hermione stepped up, moving to stop him, "Harry we have to talk, this is getting out of control yo-" She was cut off as Harry paused turning his madly glowing orbs to her.

"What do you know about my control? Of course... you didn't see it" Harry began to laugh darkly.

He tensed as Hermione reached out to touch him; she was pushed back into Ron's arms as his magic flared. He growled, "Don't touch me"

"H-Harry that was uncalled for" Ron shouted; Harry snarled in irritation.

"Leave me alone, the lot of you" he turned and meaningfully left the building, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

~*~

To say Harry was angry was an understatement, he was down right livid, raging mad and felt like he could dish out crucio's continuously until morning. He flung a stone across the smooth surface of the lake, watching it plummet after nearly reaching the other half of the lake. Harry sighed, as he felt Tom's emotions from across the bond. He was very uneasy that was obvious; Harry touched him through their bond and was glad to note that he felt a wave of pleasure from it.

Harry had been sitting out on the cool sand; his mood was slightly better than before, now that Tom had calmed down too. He decided to spend the first period watching his mate through their bond, as that was all he could do at the moment. Harry was a bit miffed to know that Tom had chosen to work with that odd brunette that he had seen earlier. He had never heard of a Kensington family nor any mention of this Julius character either.

Harry also noticed that Julius's eyes weren't amethyst naturally; they were in fact a regular chestnut brown color like his hair. '_Does that mean that he has creature blood in his line too?'_ Harry questioned, as the books did say that eye colors would change or glow depending on their magical signature or creature blood. Harry smirked at Tom's irritation with the boy; at least he didn't like him either.

Harry frowned, sitting up straight; Tom had finished the potion, he felt his relief at finally being out of the brunette's presence, calling for the professor. Harry noted the type of potion they were working on..._Amorentia_. Tom was a newly changed veela, the situation didn't seem favourable. He noticed Julius eying Tom coldly, he knew about Tom's condition yet he didn't mention it, wearing a small smirk.

It all seemed to happen too fast; the potion was completed yet the sent was stronger than usual... '_What did he do to it'_ Harry growled as the bond seemed to fluctuate at the sensory overload. Tom nearly transformed, only Harry's tight hold on him seemed to calm the edgy veela; sending out his magic to cast a shield over him.

Everyone in the room seemed to gravitate to the veela, everyone except for Julius who snorted, looking directly at Harry. "So he does have a mate, unfortunate he is quite the specimen isn't he" Julius drawled reaching for his wand.

Harry growled, just who does this guy thinks he is; his attention was drawn back to his veela as the bond seemed to level, calling for his attention. Harry, noting that Dumbledore and the Headmaster had entered the room, decided to pay his mate a visit.

~*~

**June 1997**

It had been fairly calm the past few months, well as calm a one could be when they had learned that they were to spend nearly two months in a building full of people to whom you were now a vulnerable and easy target. Every time Harry had seen Dumbledore since that day he could barely hold back his magic. '_How could he do such a thing, he obviously knew Tom was in danger, everyone hates him there' _

Harry had been doing some research on the Riddles, especially Tom. Most things he knew already, both from his second year and his bond with the Slytherin; although things like how he had grown up an orphanage and about how his mother was a direct descendant of Slytherin and his father was a muggle, but a muggle lord in his town. Harry also learned from his bond with Tom that his life at the orphanage was just like how his life with the Dursleys used to be.

Just by looking at that fact Harry could tell that this was going to be one hellish summer for the blue-eyed teen and he knew it too. Since that day during potions, Harry could now send Tom visions across the bond, and spent many nights consoling the panicking teen. Harry wanted to take him away with him this summer, so he wouldn't have to go through with it. But he couldn't, so he did the best he could, comforting the smaller one both emotionally and physically.

Harry now sat in an empty compartment, reading a short novel about a fictional character traveling to a new world with their best friend turned lover and a wolf. All the while concentrating on the bond; sending calming waves to his mate. Harry sighed as the door to the compartment was opened, and Ron came in glaring at Harry followed by a visibly upset Hermione and a quiet Ginny.

Harry regarded them warily putting his book away, as they sat down, Ginny sitting beside him. "Hm, and to what do I owe this visit?" Harry asked, as they all looked at him.

"Look mate, this year has been hectic for all of us but for you the pressure must've been..." Ron started, "Look if you ever need anything were here for you y'know that right?" he finished turning hopeful eyes to the dark haired teen.

Harry sighed, it had been a hectic year, and would be a more stressful summer he knew, but he not telling them would make things even more tense and nerve-racking than it was already shaping up to be.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know...On my sixteenth birthday I came into an inheritance that I never knew I had, I'm still not sure yet but I assume its creature related. I also found out that I have a mate, and he is a veela; the only problem with this situation is that my mate came into his inheritance fifty years ago" he paused at Hermione's knowing gasp, she figured it out.

"Does this have anything to do with you going back in time during third year, about what you wouldn't tell me Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes worried; Harry nodded.

"I'm guessing that it has everything to do with that time, since this bond waited until I was sixteen before activating, and not the other way around...and yes Ron I did say _he_" Harry deadpanned at Ron's whispered 'blimey'.

"So all the crazy stuff that you've been doing this year was because of the bond between the two of you...oh Harry" Hermione sighed relieved. Ginny made a muffled sound, before excusing her self. Harry had forgotten that she had a crush on him, and sighed as the door slid shut quietly.

"...There's another thing too," Harry had decided to omit the part about Tom being his mortal enemy but Dumbledore he couldn't forgive.

"He's an orphan and Dumbledore knows that, yet he's sending him back to the orphanage for the summer...he only changed a few months ago...and with me so far away he might be in some trouble this summer," Harry explained, clenching his fists tightly.

"But, but why would Dumbledore do such a thing, he must already know that your mates a veela...this is horrible" Hermione gasped, clutching Ron's arm.

"So he's the one you've been talking to at night Harry?" Harry turned to Ron eyes wide, "Urm yeah seems you forgot to put a silencing charm once or twice..." Ron answered sheepishly turning red offsetting his hair.

Harry chuckled despite the serious mood in the small room. "It's alright Ron; yes he's been having trouble getting to sleep since Dumbledore told him about his summer accommodations"

Hermione sat up levelling Harry with a motherly glare, "Harry you haven't done that yet have you" she questioned, Harry smiled, and Ron gasped.

"Hermione!" then he turned to Harry, "and you...Harry!" Ron spluttered, his face looked like it was about to explode, it was so red.

Harry was having a fit, wiping his eyes as he caught his breath. "Oh Merlin...no Hermione he's not ready for such a step yet, although I wouldn't mind" Hermione looked at him shrewdly.

"Fine but you better be prepared" at Ron's surprised gasp, she turned to him, "And you too, going on like that you had better be prepared for such things as well" Hermione chastised the poor boy. Harry watched on, a smile playing on his lips, he felt better about telling them now.

"I get it, I get it Harry stop her!" Ron cried, backing away from the irate witch. Harry laughed, moving to assist.

~*~

**August 1997**

Harry fell onto his bed, burying his face in to his pillow. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't as he sobbed into his bedding. He did all he could but he was late; he let him down. The moment Tom stepped into the rundown orphanage, it seemed that everyone man, woman, child were drawn to him. Like moths to a flame, everywhere he looked there was someone trying to touch him.

The short brunette spent most of his time in his room, even though he shared it with three other boys, two were a year older, and one a coupled of years younger. The older ones didn't like how popular Tom was; the younger one kept to him self, but you could see the dislike in his eyes. For most of the summer, Harry had kept a constant watch on Tom and was his guard sending off warning blasts of magic whenever someone got too close.

Tom and his veela side had mostly merged, as did Harry and his other darker side; there was barely a difference between their personalities now. It seemed his darker side was much more irritable, and now the simplest things would set Harry off. Dudley had taken to spending the weekends out at his friend's houses and even enrolled for summer camp to get away from Harry.

So excuse Harry if he was a bit pissed when Tom told him that his constant attention was a bit too much, it wasn't that that he didn't appreciate it. Now Harry cursed himself for being so uptight, he knew all to well about being smothered.

**FLASHBACK**

Tom looked around feeling the absence of his mate. "H-Harry?" he called uncertainly, he didn't want him to leave like that, in fact he enjoyed his company. It was just the random blasting of people who looked at him that was getting out of control. Tom shivered, without Harry near he felt empty; he knew it was the veela in him making him feel like this but he couldn't help it.

He sat in the dark room for a while, trying to get his mind off of the fact that Harry left. His stomach grumbled, he noted that he missed dinner and moved to get off the thin bed. He left the dark room, and walked down the silent halls; something didn't feel right about this and his sent his magic out to test the air. He had gained an empathetic ability being able to feel emotions, and moods of people around him. Tom trembled at the animosity that gathered in the next room.

It seemed that most of the older orphans had gathered in the large common room. He remembered that today most of the adults had taken the younger children to see a show in the park down the road. Tom faltered, the kitchen was on the other side of the common room, and if he wanted dinner he would have to pass the group of hormone bound teenagers.

He tried to call for Harry once again, hoping that he still wasn't upset with him. The absence at the other end of the bond was like a slap in the face, and he shuddered at the cold. It seemed that the teens in the other room were waiting for him, knowing that he had missed dinner.

"Where's that freak roommate of yours Brutus?" a tall imposing teen asked. The stocky blonde lounging on the beat up couch laughed cruelly.

"Riddle, he's probably sitting in the room, don't worry he's gotta come out some time he's been in there all day" Brutus smirked, "as a matter a fact that's all he does, probably missing his freak boyfriend" he laughed. The other guys suddenly got louder, shouting things and laughing.

"Did you see him, who does he think he is?" one shouted, laughing as another mimicked a dramatic woman fainting.

"He's a friggin' pouf is what he is, bet he goes around kissing all the guys at his school" another added, they were dancing around, some making kissy faces at each other.

Tom thought that they looked like a group of monkeys; he wanted to kill them all for calling his Harry a freak, not to mention even thinking that he slept around. '_As if'_ he tensed when he felt someone behind him, he barely had time to move as he was grabbed from behind, a hand over his mouth muffling his shouts.

"Hey look who came to play guys" his captor laughed as all the other guys turned to look at him. Tom looked at their leering faces; he felt a fluttering sensation in his chest, almost like feathers preening. '_Oh god, no don't please don't'_ he thought desperately, as he tried to reign in his natural reaction to so much attention.

The mood in the room dipped; and all he saw was red their lust over powering him. He was held against his captor as the other boys seemed to be drawn to him, they eyed him longingly.

"Hey Brutus, you ever notice how cute he was?" a shorter blonde questioned, running his hands through Tom's hair, he flinched, moving away from his touch.

Brutus grabbed his collar roughly, Tom bit his lip, and buttons flew as his shirt was ripped off, "Hm, he's a boy...but he looks so girly, so tempting" the burly teen stated, feeling his overly sensitive skin.

Tom whimpered, where was he; '_Help me someone, Harry where are you'_ he called, his eyes shone a deep blue, his fangs grew out, biting the hand on his face.

"Ow, shit he bit me...Ayo what's this then, lookit guys Riddle's got fangs he does" the tall brunette holding him commented.

"His nails are sharp, make sure you keep him down there Matt" Tom thrashed as the one called Matt held his arms off to his sides, as Brutus straddled him.

"Heh, you had this coming for years Riddle" Brutus snarled, as he ordered another to keep watch.

Tom shut his eyes, all the time willing Harry to come back, to help him, he wouldn't complain again. He cried out as his jeans were removed, he was exposed and the remaining guys took this as an invitation to touch him.

The feel of their hands felt like burns across his skin, none of them were his mate, they weren't allowed to touch him like this; he wept in agony; trying but failing to shake them off.

It was at that moment that Harry feeling bad for getting angry like that reached across the bond, immediately feeling his distress. He managed to knock off the muscle heavy boy off of him, the one holding him down was forcefully repelled, hitting his head on the wall.

Tom curled in on himself, sobbing quietly. Harry growled at his mate's pain, it was his fault he knew he expressed his anger by directing his wild magic on those still heading for the distraught veela.

~*~

It was nearly an hour later, all around him his attackers lay about moaning in pain, or not moving at all. Harry had done a number on them; Tom noted absently reaching for his jeans. His hands were shaking badly; he could barely put them on, somehow he managed. Drawing his legs close to his chest, breathing sporadically, he tensed at the touch of his mate.

Unwillingly leaning into his touch, he turned away from him. "I hate you...I hate you, how could you leave me like that" Tom berated Harry, tears running down his face.

Harry held onto him tighter, his ghostly form unable to hold him properly but he did his best. '_I know, shhh I know'_ Harry cried the bond upset at him for going away like he did.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tom had finally gone to sleep, after his body stopped shaking; he slowly left the room, going back to his bed room. Harry had seen the coldness in his eyes, and blamed himself for causing it. He knew what he did was stupid, Tom had told him that his veela side loved attention and would accept it no matter if it was good or bad.

Harry moved from his spot on the bed, he was seventeen now, he could leave this place if he wanted to. He had grown again, not by much he now stood at an even 6', and his body was even more filled out that before, his hair was much longer now as well; falling past his shoulders in wild curls. He looked very intimidating when he was angry, and right now he looked greatly irritated; despite the fact that he was crying is eyes out a moment ago.

Harry sighed; picking himself up, his trunk was packed as he had never unpacked it only removing some things from it when needed. He shrunk it putting it in his pocket, before opening Hedwig's cage, letting her out. She hooted at him, sending him a sympathetic look, Harry smiled. "You know where to go" he said scratching her feathers, she nipped him before flying off.

He trudged down the steps, walking into the small kitchen; he was feeling hungry; probably because Tom was still hungry. He passed the Dursleys sitting in the living room watching the evening programs on the telly. Harry huffed, making himself a sandwich, as just his presence in the room seemed to make the small family tense.

Harry looked at the small group, making sure to look as imposing and threatening as he could manage.

"I'm leaving, you don't have to worry I won't be coming back so thanks for all the years I suppose" He paused, looking meaningfully at the sandwich before scowling "...what am I saying? Actually I hate you all and I hope you all go to hell" he snarled, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich, before leaving the room, Petunia nearly fainted, and Dudley whimpered.

Vernon glared at Harry, and made to go after him but stopped when all the knives in the kitchen suddenly flew at him. Harry turned to him, "Don't test me, I'm not in a good mood, as you can see" he stepped out the door, as a small knife sailed stopping a few centimetres from Vernon's face, before they all fell simultaneously. Vernon collapsed into a puddle in the ground.

~*~

Harry apparated outside of No.12 Grimmauld Place, entering the old house; no body was there, he didn't care. The portrait of Whalburga Black seemed to quiet when he entered, as if she knew who he was, she left her portrait quickly when he passed.

Harry sat in the living room, his magic wordless starting a fire warming the dark room. He needed to find Tom, but how would he be able to get to him. Voldemort in this time was already insane and most likely wouldn't recognize him; the only option was to go back in time.

'_I won't leave him again'_ Harry swore.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **So there we have it, I won't really be mentioning the Voldemort of Harry's time much, so sorry. Was the flash back too much, too little? I know it wasn't very detailed, did it seem rushed? Lemme know what you all think R&R


	4. Discord

**Tenshibabe: **They will meet in this chapter, and stuff will happen...pretty much, yea.

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 4: Discord**

**

* * *

  
**

To take one step at a time; there's no need to rush.

It's like learning to fly, or falling in love;

It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen

And we find the reasons why; one step at a time

~Jordin Sparks: One Step at a Time

**September 15, 1997**

Harry had been drifting through the days; the work was harder, but doable. Hermione and Ron had become a couple, unsurprisingly. When they asked about his mate he tensed, refusing to talk about it, they assumed that something bad had happened, and stayed away from the topic.

The Death Eaters were more active as of late, and Dumbledore had doubled the amount of meetings to prepare. Still Harry didn't go to the order meetings that were held every two weeks he wasn't going to fight Voldemort so what was the point; he had half the mind to tell them too, their nagging was quite bothersome.

Harry sighed irritated, as he shut the ancient book he was reading. He was sitting in the common room, having a free period first class was free time for most students; such as Seamus and Ron who were play a quite loud game of exploding snap. For Harry it was a time for research, he noted the way Hermione was watching him it wasn't an odd sight nowadays to catch him reading huge books as it used to be.

He placed the old tomb on top of the small pile on the floor beside him, rubbing his eyes he growled quietly. This was getting him no where; the most these books touched on time-travel was just to explain how dangerous it was, and the more detailed theories about the magic of it. He was a bit upset now that they destroyed the box of time turners during their raid on the ministry of magic. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, exposing his well hidden curse mark for a fleeting moment; before rising abandoning his seat and moving towards the portrait door.

"Harry, are you alright, you seem I dunno... stressed lately" Hermione called to him, as he passed her.

Harry paused, tired green eyes blinking for a moment, before addressing the worried witch. "Ah, it's alright 'mione, I suppose it's the bond nearing its limit" he rationalized, smiling slightly.

Hermione gasped, looking even more worried now than before. Harry inwardly cursed; he shouldn't have mentioned that, now she would worry more.

"Harry...it's been _how_ long again since your bond was created, don't lie to me Harry" Hermione glared at the fatigued teen. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose; he just wanted to relax somewhere quiet.

"Look, Hermione I know what the consequences are, trust me I'm working on it, I am so don't worry," he smiled, "I'm fine alright" he finished, squeezing her shoulders before escaping through the open portrait door, speeding down the hall before she could catch up with him.

~*~

Harry was now walking down the seventh floor hallway, a scowl set upon his face; his mood swings were becoming more frequent. Mostly due to his separation from Tom, it had been nearly a year since his mate changed and if they didn't consummate the bond, it was going to become dangerous for both of them; he was running out of time.

He had racked his brain for nearly a month trying to figure out a way to get to the past, he was at a loss. Time travelling used very old and unstable magic, and he didn't have to patience to brew a potion, most took years, he didn't have that kind of time.

He was on his way to the Room of Requirement, when he felt the bond send him images. Harry growled, his magic flaring wildly, as he saw a large Ravenclaw pin his mate to the wall, intent on assaulting the boy. Harry snarled they were at it again; it wasn't safe for Tom to be there without him. He let out an aggravated sigh as Tom shook him off, barely avoiding the others, as he managed to find an empty passage to duck into.

Everywhere he went people were drawn to him, and Tom was getting sick of it. Harry sent calming waves through the bond. When he was able to catch his breath, Harry told him to go to the room of requirement; they wouldn't be able to bother him there, he nodded. Tom slipped out the back door, slinking quietly through the hall's, this was happening much too often these days, Tom frowned a dark look passing over his face.

Harry had been at Tom's side constantly since that time at the orphanage; he refused to let the veela be alone. Tom seemed to forgive him, but he still held that cold look when ever he thought about that time, if Harry hadn't come when he did, he didn't dwell on that thought for long.

Harry paced in front of the room, his mind focused solely on his mate, he didn't even notice when the door appeared. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the door creaked opened, Harry looked up; what did he ask the room for? He didn't know, and the dark; and dense fog that seemed contained in the room looked oppressing.

Harry huffed, stepping to the room, dark rooms didn't scare him; and correct him if he was wrong but he had asked for this, so he walked in the room. He closed the door behind him, looking around the small room. It was filled completely with a thick fog, which seemed to circle around the middle of the room. Harry noticed that there was something standing in the middle of the room.

He stepped up to the object and found it to be a very tall and wide mirror; Harry observed it, it looked like the mirror of Erside, but different he didn't know how but the feeling of this mirror was completely different, foreign even. Harry then looked into the mirror, and wasn't surprised to see himself, but then the image suddenly changed going blurry then smoothing out to show an equally shocked Tom standing on the other side.

Harry stared at the mirror frozen in astonishment.

"Tom..." Harry stated in awe moving closer to the image; his attention focused solely on dark hair and troubled blue eyes.

He could feel the magic of their bond flow through the mirror as if there was a connection there. Was this what he asked for, for a way to be with Tom?

The visibly exhausted brunette twitched suddenly after hearing his voice; looking up at Harry's confused image. He stared warily for a moment before moving towards Harry; he was stopped short as the room started to spin. Holding his temple he felt dizzy, and he was tired, too tired.

Harry jumped as Tom began to sway dangerously; he didn't think he just acted. Moving to his mate's side, and catching the exhausted veela. Harry felt a vibration shake his body, their magic seemed to pulsate, as he held his mate for the first time since their 'change', he drew the smaller body tighter to his, heart pounding loudly. '_He's here, I'm here...'_

~*~

It was a while later that Tom awoke, blinking slowly; he felt so peaceful here, so warm and...Wait his pillow was breathing. Tom sat up suddenly, looking at his 'pillow' in alarm; he saw the most alluring boy quietly sleeping. Something clicked as he watched the boy, wild dark hair, lightly tanned skin, a body like a model... '_Harry?'_ Tom nearly choked; his mate was finally here with him in the flesh, it was like a dream and Tom fought the urge to pinch himself.

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping boy, Tom noticed they were on a very large bed, and there was a roaring fire in a huge fireplace in front of the bed. _'How long was I sleeping?'_ Tom thought, looking at his watch he frowned noting the huge crack marring the smooth surface. '_It must've broke when I was being chased...'_ he trailed off, looking nervously at the door.

Stepping off the bed he moved silently to the door, he opened it slowly, peering out into the deserted halls. It seemed fairly calm, Tom sighed relieved.

"I most certainly hope you weren't planning on leaving..." Tom jumped, turning quickly to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him with calm green eyes. He shut the door, leaning back against it all the while keeping eye contact.

"Harry..."

The aforementioned one smiled cheekily, "The one and only, you gave me quite a scare there; are you sure your feeling well?" Harry questioned, a serious frown replacing his smile.

Tom huffed, lowering his gaze "...sorry, I just don't seem to have much of an appetite lately" he answered, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Harry frowned, and in the next instant was standing before the brunette; pale blue orbs looked up at him uncertainly as he leaned over him, removing his hands and holding them up against the door.

He gasped, as his wrists were squeezed tightly. "W-what are you doing...Harr-"

He was cut off as Harry caught his lips in a bruising kiss. He was pushed back against the door, arms now held above his head, the kiss becoming more intimate as Harry bit his bottom lip demanding entrance. Tom moaned, and quickly grew accustomed to the feel of his tongue, his fingers twitched in Harry's grasp.

Harry's right hand moved to unbutton his shirt, exposing the veela's smooth milky skin. Tom felt a smirk against his lips, and whined nearly breaking the kiss as his nipple was roughly pinched, causing him to arch into his touch.

"Ah...H-arr" he moaned, leaning his head against the others shoulder as his neck was bitten gently, claim mark blazing at the contact. His hands were released, and he quickly grasped onto Harry's shirt as he then violently sucked on the mark, Tom was held against the door as his knee's buckled, he winced, body shaking.

Harry continued leaving the now smoldering mark; teasing his bruised nipples for moment before continuing downwards. Tom whimpered, as he heard the clink of his belt; and the subsequent rustle of clothing as his jeans were removed. They've done this many times before, but this time was different, he was really here this time. He jerked as he felt his mates touch for the first time, and the sensation nearly made him release right there.

"'arry...Ah-" he started suddenly leaning his head back against the door, as he was enveloped in a wet heat, his nails scraping the stone leaving marks, his fangs glinted in the dim light. He trembled as he was held up back grinding against the stone, Harry's tongue doing wicked things to him.

Harry drew back to the tip, and blew on the slit, causing Tom to cry out arching into his touch, Harry had to hold him down; he sobbed angrily.

He was so far gone already, Harry noted this and reaching up rubbed his entrance, sending a shiver through the over stimulated teen's body; calling Harry's name, he released panting, face hot and a thin line of blood ran down his chin his lips red.

Harry licked him dry, catching him as his legs gave out on him. Harry chuckled, lifting the smaller one into his arms bridal style. Tom turned bleary blue eyes to him, "Harry...you-what about..." he started, but was stopped short as he was placed onto the bed, Harry as his pillow once again.

"Don't worry about me, shhh sleep now you look tired" Harry consoled, smiling slightly.

Tom glared, "Whose fault do you think that is?" he shot back tiredly, but leaned into his arms nonetheless. In a matter of minutes he was out cold, their magic connecting, re-building their wavering bond.

Harry sighed, he _was_ still painfully erect; darn his stupid Gryffindor conscience. Looking at his mate, he just couldn't bring himself to bed the veela now; their bond was still unstable after being separated for so long. Casting a tempus, he was surprised to note that it was nearly two hours till dinner and that Tom had missed the whole day's classes.

Still he would rather him be here, than out there where nearly the entire population of the school was trying to molest him. Just what was going here, how could the Headmaster or Dumbledore for that matter let things get so out of hand? Harry growled, well he was here now, and nobody-_nobody _was getting near Tom if he had anything to say about it.

~*~

**Headmaster's Office**

Professor Armando Dippet sighed his age showing clearly on his wrinkled face. He stood looking solemnly over the grounds of the ancient castle; a sad look in his eyes. Through his eyes he could see two students a red headed Gryffindor as he joked with a young blond. Their bright blue eyes shone with intelligence and promise both strong in their own rights.

"Where did they go wrong, where did I go wrong..." Dippet sighed, regretfully; he looked again and saw the two friends as they were now, one a dark lord and the other though he may not look it, had the makings of a dark wizard. '_So deceitful, a snake in lion's clothing' _Dippet thought scornfully, scowling at the thought of his deputy Headmaster.

He moved to his seat, looking at all the papers and scrolls stacked there, the one on top he read with a frown. '_Thomas hasn't been to any of his classes in four days'_ Dippet scowled, incinerating the scroll with Dumbledore's neat scrawl upon it.

Obviously the boy wouldn't go to his classes, everywhere he goes he is hounded by lust driven students, even his staff were enamored by the young veela. He sighed, but this was also his fault as well, for falling into Albus's plan so perfectly, he should be present at all meals to oversee his students, to make them feel safe at Hogwarts.

Instead here he was holed up in his office, listening to his second in command instead of taking charge; though at the time Albus's proposition sounded harmless...now that he thought about it he knew his decision was foolish.

When Albus came to him asking for his opinion on Riddles' summer accommodations, he relented to him, as he always handled such matters Dippet trusted him to make the correct decisions, only to learn from Madam Fairweather that Thomas was sent back to that place with all those muggles. The boy was a veela for Merlin's sake, a magical creature protected by law.

Dippet sighed calming his self, pouring himself a glass of wine taking a small sip. He should have known something was strange when Albus kept on scheduling meetings during all meal times, making him unable to leave at all. He only recently caught wind of the abnormal behaviour of the student body and after a while he puzzled together why Albus would do such a thing.

It was obvious that Riddle's mate was strong, and Dippet figured that Albus though that if he constantly put Tom in danger is mate would somehow show up one day to protect him. If that was the case, not only would he have a traumatized student, but an angry mate to deal with. Headmaster Dippet frowned he'd go to dinner tonight, he'll cancel any of Albus's pre made plans; he'll put his fist down for the sake of his students.

~*~

It was about thirty minutes to dinner, and Harry knew that if he wanted to stay with Tom, he'd have to get sorted. He had spent most of the hour thinking up a background story and an alias for him self. As long as Tom knew who he was he didn't care about what anyone else speculated. Harry looked at his mate; he was out cold like he hadn't slept in days.

Harry scowled; someone was going to pay for this. He plotted; running is hands through his soft locks, before caressing the still burning claim mark. Harry raised an eyebrow; he didn't mean to bite it that hard, and almost as if disagreeing with him it pulsed, getting darker in color before it started bleeding. Tom whined, grimacing at the pain before he groaned.

Harry twitched he was hard again, '_Shit...'_ Tom bit his lip, his fangs that hadn't gone yet pierced his skin. His mark was bleeding freely now, Harry didn't know what to do. Thinking on his feet, he lifted the brunette; lightly licking the mark, hold him close as he started to struggle, fisting his hands in his shirt, and calming the furiously burning mark.

Tom seemed to have gone limp in his arms, breathing deeply for a few moments before he turned to talk to Harry's neck. "Harry, are you sure you don't-" He growled, cutting off the other teen.

"I'm alright, it's almost dinner, and we need to visit the Headmaster...c'mon get dressed" Harry stated, stepping away from the crestfallen veela. Tom watched his mate, pace the room for a moment before moving to put on his pants, quickly buttoning his shirt, the cotton brushing against his sensitive chest.

"Ahnn...darn" Tom shivered at the feeling, not noticing the hunger in Harry's eyes. Harry turned to the door quickly; Tom moved to go after him.

"I know a shortcut" Harry stated, grabbing Tom's hand, his mask in place successfully hiding his emotions.

'_Thank Merlin for long robes...'_he thought to himself as five minutes later they stood in front of the stone gargoyle.

The creature blinked its sleepy granite eyes, looking between the two suspiciously.

"Password"

Harry looked to Tom, and he answered, "Great minds-"

"-think alike" a smooth voice finished. As the stairway opened, Harry and Tom turned to meet the cold amethyst glare.

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** Oh man a cliffy shoot I'm a real stinker. Well it's not like people can't guess who it is anyways. So Harry and Tom had a moment or two, yea and we see a little into Dumbledore's psyche. So as you all can tell I've been updating weekly, and I want to keep this up, but for the life of me I just can't seem to get chapter 5 to work....so we'll see, I just might get some inspiration and update on time for you guys. 6.-

On another note, sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter, I'll try to make them longer... Anyways thank you for your support you guys are the best! R&R plz


	5. Disquiet

**Tenshibabe: **I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story so much, I'm thinking that Tom is somehow becoming a tad too much out of character, I'll try to get him back into his Slytherin ways a bit hopefully he hasn't been too OoC...well enjoy

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 5: Disquiet**

**

* * *

  
**

I will be your hero, your strength anything you need

I will be the sun in your sky

I will light your way for all time

Promise you, for you I will

~Monica: For you I will

**September 15 1945**

Harry and Tom turned to face cold amethyst orbs; Julius smirked at their surprised faces. Harry glared at the smiling brunette, moving to stand in front of Tom, addressing the Slytherin.

"What do you want Kensington" he all but growled, eyes glowing emerald fire.

Julius's eyes widened marginally, "I didn't know you knew my name, interesting bond you two have there, eh Riddle?" Tom glared right back at him.

"Just what are you Julius, who are you" Tom sneered at the once again grinning teen. He sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, in order to find out what _I_ am you have to discover what _you_ are first" Julius stated cryptically, pointing to Harry.

He blinked, "You know what I am, don't you? I can't find it in any books why, is that?" Harry demanded glaring at the shorter boy.

After Tom's change, Harry's suspicion that he wasn't as human as he thought he was, was confirmed the fangs, glowing eyes, wand less magic, darker and more sinister magic and of course the purring. But he couldn't find anything about such a creature anywhere.

"If you don't hurry, dinner will have begun and you won't get to see the Headmaster, we'll meet again don't worry about it" he finished smirking still, as he turned the corner.

Harry seethed; he really didn't like that boy. A pull on his arm had him looking at Tom. Royal blue eyes stared after him; "C'mon lets just get this over with" Harry nodded, following his veela up the hidden stairs. The gargoyle sliding shut impatiently.

As they climbed the moving stairs, Harry had to forcibly control his magic. His instincts telling him that the Headmaster was just as guilty as Dumbledore in the cause of his Tom's suffering. "Stop that, you won't be allowed in if you're deemed a threat to everyone" Tom frowned, sensing Harry's rise in magic.

Harry nodded minutely, steeling his self as they reached the stone doors. Tom knocked twice sharply. They stood in the small hallway for a moment, before a stern enter was issued.

Harry hissed under his breath as they stepped in, Tom sent a sharp glare to his person, before turning to the quickly paling Headmaster.

Harry smirked, "Good evening Headmaster Dippet, hm by the look on your face I'm pretty sure you know who I am" Harry stated smoothly, standing close to Tom, the look on his face feral.

Dippet twitched, eying the taller dark haired boy in apprehension. "I suppose I would be correct in guessing that you are the mysterious mate of young Riddle here?" Dippet answered, narrowing his eyes, looking the teen up and down.

"Yes, he is my mate, Headmaster he wishes to be sorted as he is still a student..." Tom inserted, Dippet sat up...he wasn't expecting this.

Harry frowned, looking at the tense professor. "I can assure you I am a student; it took me a while to get here, as they wouldn't let me leave until I turned seventeen you see." Harry reasoned, settling down in one of the seats facing the large wooden desk.

"I see, and where did you go before deciding to attend Hogwarts," he asked, eyebrow raising, when Harry pulled Tom to sit on his lap; the dark haired boy growing red in embarrassment as he was held down.

Harry smiled good naturedly, "I was homeschooled by my godfather for most of my years, he passed on recently, I was still underage, so I was sent to live with my muggle relatives for the summer until I could leave on my own" Harry finished, absentmindedly running his hands over Tom's still sensitive chest.

"When you say _muggle_ relatives, does that mean..."

Harry scowled, "Yes, I'm Half-blood professor"

Tom squirmed in Harry's hold, not used to such behaviour in the presence of others; especially the Headmaster. Harry began to slowly rub circles into the small of his back, and he resisted the urge to moan out loud, his toes curling in his shoes as his mates touch.

Professor seemed to ignore the display entirely, his mind far away at the moment. The boy was half-blood, and yet he was apparently strong; 'Yes_ it would be good for him to be at Hogwarts, after all we are in the middle of a war, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind aiding in our efforts'_ Professor Dippet smiled, turning to the two teens, a bit disturbed to note that the boy had been glaring at him the entire time.

'_What was his name anyways...?' _Dippet started to ask, but the dark haired teen beat him to it.

"Where are my manners, my name _sir, _is Harrison Moore, Harry more preferably" he stated eyes glowing beneath his fringe. Dippet nodded, unsure why that look chilled him to the bone.

He stood up, a crystal like clock in the corner of the room signalled that it was time for dinner. Dippet turned, fetching an old looking brown hat off of a shelf covered with plenty of other trinkets and devices. "Mister Moore, if you would please" he stated, extending his arms towards the doors. Harry nodded; he didn't care if he was sorted in this room or publically in the great hall.

Harry waited until Tom got up before he grabbed his hand walking purposely behind the Headmaster, as they left the room.

~*~

**Harry's POV**

We walked to the entrance hall, mostly in silence; Tom wouldn't look at me but I could clearly see the bright red blush coating his face. I smiled discreetly, knowing that he was uncomfortable with what I pulled in the Headmasters office. As we neared the Great Hall, he let go of my hand and I turned to him blinking.

Tom frowned, and a perfect Slytherin mask appeared as he straightened up his nearly non existent slouch. I smirked, the perfect Slytherin he was; I reached over fixing his slightly crooked tie. His eyes widened slightly a small blush returning at my touch.

"Save a seat for me, preferably beside you" I whispered to him, smirking.

Tom narrowed his eyes at me, as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt. "What makes you think you'll be in Slytherin, you were a Gryffindor before weren't you" he whispered back, making sure the humming Headmaster didn't overhear.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, turning to present my crest-less school robes to the other brunette. "Was I, I hadn't noticed, and yes I am most certain that I'll get in" I smirked at Tom's angry glare.

As we neared the massive wooden doors to the already full hall, Tom leaned closer to me, eyes distant, all the emotion was gone from his face. He grabbed my arm stopping me momentarily, the oblivious Headmaster continuing on.

My eyes widened at the subtle anger flowing through the bond and moved to grab his shoulder. I frowned as he knocked my hand back; he still wasn't looking at me; his eyes hidden beneath his fringe.

"Tom...what's-" I stopped as he clenched his fists; his magic spiked momentarily alerting the Headmaster who was a ways down the hall by now.

"...I'm...glad, yes, that you've managed somehow to find me-but you better not forget that _this_ is your second chance, don't mess this up" he scowled, stepping away, "Even though I've forgiven you, doesn't mean I've forgotten" Tom finishes, stalking away from me.

I grit my teeth, sighing heavily as I watch him walk off, graceful even in his anger. I close my eyes for a moment, opening them quickly as a, vision of glowing red eyes appear before me. _'What was that?'_

I shake my head clearing my thoughts, dismissing the vision as a by product of exhaustion. Looking ahead I noticed that the Headmaster was watching me strangely, standing by the doors waiting. Tom, it seems had already entered the Great Hall; I sighed again. '_So this is my second chance huh...'_ I thought tersely, quickly moving to join the suspicious Headmaster.

~*~

**Normal POV**

The noise in the Great Hall seemed to lessen as Tom entered, all eyes turned to him drawn in by his magic. He continued on somewhat oblivious to the cautious stares he was receiving; sitting down at his spot at the Slytherin table. It took him a moment to clear his head from the anger that he had pent up since that day, yes he had forgiven Harry, but that didn't make him feel any better about it.

The fact that he had abandoned him was what had hurt the most- but Tom couldn't understand why. He had spent all of his life alone, independent without anyone; mostly by choice he couldn't stand to be near those who only wanted to be close to him because of the reputation it would give them.

Muggles and Wizards alike, they all wanted him for his looks, for popularity or power, to just be associated with him. He hated them all; and there was no reason why he couldn't use them the same way; to him they were nothing but pawns, for him to use as he pleased, for him to discard when they outlived their purpose.

Despite all that his chest hurt when Harry frowned at him, he felt like dying when Harry was angry with him and when Harry had left him he felt empty; hollow and he didn't, couldn't understand why the Gryffindor made him feel that way. He knew that he was a veela, that was partly the reason, but the feeling went beyond that; he knew there was something unique about his mate, in all honesty Tom knew he was supposed to be dead by now...if it wasn't for the fact that Harry it seems was also a magical creature and a rare one at that.

Tom frowned; this is where everything gets all complicated; just what kind of magical creature was he? And how does Kensington fit in with everything.

"Riddle...Dumbledore is watching you" Orion whispered to him from across the table.

Tom's eyes widened, now that he focused on it he could feel the professor's glare. Looking about he noticed that everyone in the room seemed to be behaving normally despite the fact that he had been in the room for nearly ten minutes already. Was the cause of this behaviour really because Dumbledore was present; or was it because his mate was right outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Tom couldn't tell; both of their magical signatures were strong in the room. The Headmaster's was there as well, just not as prominent. _'What's taking him so long?'_ Now that he thought about it Harry was taking his sweet little time in getting here.

He turned to his left, usually there was a small gap between him and the next person sitting there-mostly to signify that there was nobody that was worthy enough to sit to his left. Right now the person sitting on the other side of the gap was Hestia Zabini; she was beautiful, smart and respectful unlike Whalburga...Tom sneered at the thought of the woman...

She was worthy enough to sit there even if it was for appearance only; she kept the more overzealous girls away, and that was the only reason Tom kept her near; she wasn't needed anymore. Tom looked to the doors again, impatient; what was the hold up?

~*~

Harry growled, as he glared to the pacing Headmaster; Tom was getting impatient he could feel it. Dippet sighed, looking at Harry once more before he started to pace once again. Harry twitched; this was getting ridiculous, if he didn't want to do it he could just say so; not that Harry would take no for an answer.

"Headmaster, it really isn't that big of a deal, I'm pretty sure that there have been couples like us before at Hogwarts; aren't their separate rooms for such occasions?" Harry questioned, trying to put as much curiosity in his voice just in case.

Dippet paused, turning to Harry, "Of course, Hogwarts is well equipped for any occasion; it's just that Riddle is the Head boy, and it is customary that he live in the rooms appointed to him..." Dippet trailed off after seeing the lethal look at Harry sent to him.

"Then make an exception, after all this is a special occasion, and I of course am a transfer student here for only a year after all it would be most appropriate for us...what would happen if I was sorted to a different house? Our bond requires us to be together after so long apart-you see" Harry stated smoothly.

The Headmaster nodded slowly, seeing the logic behind the brunette's request. "Ah, good point, alright I'll see to it that you two will get a separate room, I'll take you there after dinner...hm we must get going dinner will be over before anything gets done" Dippet finished, opening the doors to the great hall with a dramatic action. Stepping into the now silent room, with a discreet glare at his deputy headmaster, he headed for the podium at the front of the Hall.

Harry entered a few steps behind the Headmaster, looking at Tom he smirked noting the empty space to his left. He turned back to the front, some of the teachers he knew already most he didn't but that didn't matter to him; until he caught the glare from the transfiguration professor.

Harry glared right back, his fingers twitched with the anger coursing through his body; there was murder in his eyes, so much so the guilty wizard had to look away. Harry growled as he stepped up to the stool used for sorting at the front of the Hall.

Dippet stood behind the podium, gaining the attention of all the students in the hall.

"Good evening students please pardon the interruption of your dinner, but it seems there are some important issues which have come about that need immediate care. First and foremost I apologize for not being available lately; it has been a most hectic first couple of weeks.

"Secondly it may not have been known but we here at Hogwarts are fortunate this year to have not one but a small group of our students awake to their true magical potential. Alas with these changes brings a vast amount of responsibility; on that note tomorrow morning classes will be cancelled..." Dippet waited patiently for the noise level in the hall to lessen, Harry smirked as he watched the rowdy behaviour of the Gryffindors, as they celebrated.

When the noise calmed Dippet started again, "As I was about to say; tomorrow morning all students will be issued a potion to ensure that they won't be affected by the overdose of magic in the castle; please note that if there are any students unable to take this potion for medical reasons, they are to see Madam Fairweather after dinner" the Headmaster paused, waiting for everyone to digest the information he just gave them.

Tom scowled, after two weeks of nearly being mauled by the entire school and this is all the Headmaster has to say on the topic. He clenched his teeth, unwilling to show his anger. '_An overdose of magic indeed'_

At a seat not too far down from where Tom sat, Julius too seethed internally; though not quite for the same reason. He was angry with himself mostly, tapping his manicured nails on the dark wood rapidly.

'_How could I let them, him, find out about us...just how much does he know? Well he did say that there was a group of us in the school-obviously he isn't only talking about Riddle and his mate...this could be a problem'_ the toffee haired teen frowned at that thought.

Dumbledore sighed; it seemed that Armando finally clued in on all that had been happening. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset with him, maybe he should throw in that drivel about how it was for the greater good of the students-yes that always seemed to work before. What really set him on edge though was the dark haired boy standing by the podium; as far as he knew there wasn't any news of a new student entering this term...unless he was the one they were waiting for. Judging by the look of intense animosity directed at him, he assumed it to be true, Tom Riddle has found his mate; a strong one at that.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Yes, this boy will be his new project.

~*~

The Headmaster glanced over at Harry as he waited patiently for his sorting. Turning back to address the quietly murmuring hall of students, Dippet once again called for their attention.

"On a final note, we have a transfer student here who needs to be sorted, he is an extraordinary young man and we are lucky to have him here for his final year; please join me in welcoming Mister Harrison Moore to Hogwarts" Harry looked out at all the students as they applauded; noting that amidst the commotion that odd Slytherin left the room. He narrowed his eyes, making sure to find out all he could on Kensington whilst he was here.

Harry turned to the Headmaster when he motioned for him to sit on the short stool. Nodding he sat, and in the next moment his vision was covered by darkness.

**Ah, a familiar head, yet the ideals are different this time around....**

Harry rolled his eyes, trust the Hat to remember _his_ head out of all the students it has sat upon thought the years.

**Don't get smart with me boy, it seems you already know where you are going to end up; but let me warn you there are those who seek to cause you and those close to you harm, heed my warning and maintain **_**constant vigilance**_

Harry took a moment to wonder when Mad Eye Moody had popped in, before he seriously thought about what the Hat had said. _'A threat to not only me but Tom as well...'_ he was interrupted, when the sorting hat spoke once again.

**It would do you well to find out just **_**what**_ **you are before it is too late...**

Harry tensed at that, wondering briefly if the Hat knew what kind of creature he was, but before he could ask the Hat spoke again, louder this time.

**SLYTHERIN!**

The sorting hat bellowed, and Harry had to blink as the light of the room suddenly invaded; his eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. There was a sudden gasp throughout the room, some students fainted, some stared openly, and others looked to those around them for an explanation.

Harry was as confused as them, what was wrong. Looking at the Headmaster, he was met by shocked eyes too.

"What's going on?" he asked, and the recovering Headmaster shook his head, signaling for Dumbledore to attend to the students before be steered Harry out of the now gossiping hall.

Tom sat in his seat, his heart thudding his chest, just what in the name of Merlin was Harry?

~*~

Harry stood in the hallway, waiting for the Headmaster to finish remodeling the rooms that he and Tom were to living in for the remainder of the year. He winced; rubbing his scar- this was the first time in years that he felt even a twinge from it.

Dippet had yet to say anything to him since removing him from the Great Hall; and Harry wanted to know what had happened to cause such a response from everyone. He picked up a small stone, rolling it around in his hand for a moment.

He opened his hand to reveal a small mirror, about twice the size of the stone. Raising the transfigured object to his face he gasped, in his disbelief he dropped the mirror and it fell to the floor shattering in half. What was going on, he gulped looking once again at the broken glass.

Glowing crimson eyes stared back at him, eyes so red there was only a slit where the pupil used to be. _'Just like his...just like Voldemort'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tenshibabe:** Tee~hee...I finished it! I don't know how it happened, but I was reading through your reviews and I must thank you all for your suggestions and ideas, for I tell you this chapter would never have gotten finished if it wasn't for you all. :]

A lot of things happen in this chapter, but I dunno it feels more like a transition chapter to me...not quite a filler chapter. So remember, Dumble's is evil; Julius is planning something; Harry is a mystery to himself and Tom...Tom is still our Slytherin prince! R&R everybody!


	6. Confusion

**Tenshibabe: **So finally decided what hybrid of Magical Creature Harry should be, and I ended up creating my own instead so tell me what you think, I hope it's not too strange...err yea

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

**

* * *

  
**

If I could be your angel

Protect you from the pain

I'll keep you safe from danger

You'll never hurt again

~Natasha Bedingfield: ANGEL

**Tom's POV**

I sighed tiredly as the ornate sink slid into place over the hidden entrance. Shrinking the books I had picked out of the secret library; I quickly fixed my cloak before exiting the dreary washroom. I had been down in the Chamber of Secrets since dinner ended; it was a hassle to get out of the common room everyone wanted to know about the new student.

I groaned inwardly, unable to believe that he actually got in. I frowned, it's not like I didn't expect him to; it just that he was in Gryffindor before wasn't he? Gryffindors don't suddenly get re-sorted into Slytherins; Hufflepuffs maybe. I huffed, calming myself as I made my way to my dorms.

On top of being sorted, why did his eyes suddenly change color? I mean it wasn't even an expected color his eyes were glowing and snake like. Was it because of something the hat said to him; he _was_ under there for quite awhile. I don't understand; which is something I'm not used to I don't like not knowing something. I fingered the three shrunken volumes hidden in my pocket. Usually books not found in the library are found in the other library in the Chamber. One of these books must have at least a name or a clue for what type of creature Harry is.

I stop in front of portrait leading to the dorm of the Head Boy. I looked up at the sleeping serpent coiled about a sheathed sword; Gryffindors sword if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am.

"_Regalisss"_ I hissed; the snake looked at me for a moment.

"_Ah...it's you, sssomething ssstrange has happened-"_ he stated, flicking his forked tongue.

I looked at it warily, waiting for him to continue. "_Well, you'll sssee for yourssself..."_ he hisses, opening the doors. I narrowed my eyes at the vagueness of that statement; I entered the room and found nothing really odd. I went to my bedroom, only to find not only my things missing, but that the room was empty.

I glared at the bare walls; if this was a joke someone was going to pay dearly. After a moment, I decided to go see the Headmaster; calm and collected was the way to approach these situations; although inside I was seething. Stalking out into the desolate hallway once more, I didn't have to go far as the Headmaster came around the corner looking suitably shaken up.

'_Oh right, he took Harry somewhere didn't he?'_ I realized as he came up to me.

"Ah, Thomas" I twitched. "I was just coming to get you" I raised a brow at his statement.

"Yes, it seems that Mister Moore wanted the both of you to share a separate set of rooms, of you own" he finished, signaling for me to follow him.

So that's where all of my things went, now that I've thought about it, it did make sense to get our own room; which I am sure Harry would want to have warded; less chance of having people just popping in. I narrowed my eyes, '_People such as Dumbledore for instance'_

As we entered the hall, I immediately felt the strong pulse of Harry's magic clouding the empty passageway-the headmaster did as well, judging be the way he tensed just now. I shuddered, as I felt the strands of magic coast over me; making me lightheaded from the overdose-and for a moment the hall seemed to fade in and out of focus before everything went blurry.

I lost my balance, leaning against the cool stonewalls. Through the buzzing in my ears I could hear the Headmaster calling for Harry. I closed my eyes; head pounding...it was as if all that excess magic was being absorbed; I groaned, fingers twitching.

~*~

When I came to, I found myself in a dark room; I was lying on cool surface. My arms and legs seemed to weigh a ton; though it was like I was sleeping for years, my body felt recharged. All that extra magic was already tuned in with my own. There was a slight movement to my right; I couldn't move my head, it just felt like to much work at the moment.

There was a bright light; I hissed trying to shield my eyes from the obtrusive glare. The light quickly dimmed, I heard a muttered apology; before I felt cool hands run through my hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" I knew it was Harry; and I made to answer but all that came out was a short whimper that caused my throat to hurt. '_Just what was that anyways?'_ I thought, relaxing slightly as he kept running his fingers through my hair.

"That was strange wasn't it...the Headmaster was banging on the door, by the time I got to you-you were already out of it" I tensed, Harry continued, "He said that there was huge amount of wild magic in the air and then it was almost as if your magic absorbed it all"

I glared up at him, I wanted to ask if he was okay but I didn't, not that I couldn't I was feeling a lot better; it was just that I didn't know how per se. He turned to me smiling slightly before leaning over me, effectively holding me place, not that I could go anywhere to begin with.

I felt his warm breath tickle my neck, "...'m fine" he stated softly, biting my ear. I squirmed, when I felt a warm hand slid under my shirt, my body arching to his touch. I bit back a moan, as he kissed down my throat; I raised a hand to tangle in his hair. I hissed, when he ripped open my shirt, exposing my already oversensitive body to the cool room.

He kissed me suddenly, as his hands moved down my chest. I moaned, taking him in as he removed my pants. I shuddered as he bit my lip softly, his hands running over my thighs. I tense as he grabs my cock, hissing as he squeezes painfully.

"W-what are...?" I start, but am cut off as he kisses me once again, holding me down as he rubs me roughly. I jump, there was something wrong here, the magic in the air was Harry's yes, but the feeling was off.

I whimper as he fingers my entrance, tensing as he enters a finger. I wasn't ready for this...I told him, and he promised...I winced as he added another finger.

"Stop...Harry st-top" I try to get through to him; he abandons my cock, looking up at me with those glowing red orbs. '_How could I have not noticed?'_ he licked his lips, exposing those white fangs of his.

I tensed, trying to move away as he advanced on me; his fingers moved within me, I grabbed the sheets, shaking my head. "Harry stop...you promised me...you" I try again faltering as he sent me a feral grin. I pause, as he waves his hand, there was cold, and wet feeling inside me; another wave and he were in his boxers.

It seemed my veela side finally caught up with me, my body began to respond to his touch, even though I didn't want to. I stifled a sob as he came up to me, licking my cheek. "_Relax_" he hissed to me in parseltongue, my eyes widened, and my hips bucked as he added another finger.

I tried, as he said to relax, but I couldn't my body was shaking and I was close to hyperventilating, my heart was beating so fast. His fingers moved, stretching me; I closed my eyes refusing it, this was not my Harry. My nails ripped into the bedding as he continued, before removing his fingers. I bit my lip as he replaced them with something much bigger.

I couldn't take it, he was really going to do it; I don't want it. I growled looking at his red eyed glare. "Harry I said stop...you told me you'd wait....Harry!" I shout angrily as he glared at me, holding down my hands growling menacingly, eyes glinting. "...please Harry..." I sobbed, as he crushed my wrists in his grip.

I flinched as he pressed against my opening, shouting as my wings came out, my magic expelling him. Harry growled his forehead was bleeding; his eyes were going from red to green fighting with each other. I couldn't move he still held my wrists down, I felt the blood trickle down my back. I looked up at him, calling his name.

"...Tom, argh my head" he growled, wiping the blood from his eyes, I flinched when he moved to touch me. He blinked at me with tired green eyes; there was something different about them though...his pupils were slit, snake like eyes.

"Shit, Tom...what did I do?" he looked at me, before looking at himself. He growled suddenly, letting go of my hands to hold my shoulders, "Shit, please...please tell me I didn't, please Tom I-I'm..." he looked at me moving to rub my cheeks, my eyes widened; wings fluttering wildly as I moved away from him.

I couldn't look at him, my wings moved to cover me. I heard him muttering to himself. "Tom, baby please look at me...you know that I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, I'd rather die I could-" I frowned.

"Harry, did you hear me?" I asked; he stopped looking at me strangely.

"What...?" he questioned, shoulders slumping. I glared at him, pinning him with my stare.

"I _said_ did you hear me...during that whole ordeal did you once hear me when I asked, even begged you to stop!" I shouted, at his surprised face. I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth my heart was beating loudly, this was too much. I looked up to find that Harry was holding my hands, just inches away from my face.

"Tom...what's wrong with me, is this...the kind of creature I am?" he was shaking; I reached out to pull him closer to me our foreheads touching. "I've been trying to fight it the entire evening, this-this thing that I've become you wouldn't believe the things I saw, what it wanted me to do; that was probably where all that excess magic came from" I ran my fingers through his hair, like he had done for me.

Harry looked up at me, his snake like eyes shining in the dark room. "Did I hurt you...please Tom, tell me...I heard you telling me to stop, I tried...I didn't want you to look at me like that" I shivered at his words; he pulled me towards him, rubbing my back which was still coated with blood.

I winced as my wings retracted, leaving a flurry of feathers in their wake. I leaned on his shoulder; shaking my head. "I-I don't know what to say Harry, how can I be sure that this won't happen again, that I could stay with you with out fear that you'd do something like _that_ again" I questioned, gripping his shoulders; he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, clinging to me.

~*~

**Harry's POV**

I looked over at Tom; it took him a while to fall asleep this time. He was trying to be discreet about it, I know, but I still felt him watching me the entire time. I sighed, closing the door to our room. I still can't believe that I, that I almost...I rubbed my eyes, holding my head. How could I do that to him, he's okay with me touching him, but he wants to wait.

I respect that, yet I have to remember that he is a veela, and if he doesn't consummate this bond then he might die. Still it's his call, whenever he's ready, I won't push him, I won't...

'_...please Harry...' _

I grunted, grabbing my broom and my cloak I left the room. Heading out onto the grounds of the castle; I just needed some air. After a couple of laps around the quiddich pitch I flew over the rest of the area.

The night air was warm, yet the wind was cool. The stars were just beginning to show, I flew over to the forbidden forest. I spotted a small clearing close to the border of the forest, where it extended past the school. I landed, collapsing on the wet grass.

I don't know how long I laid there, a while ago I know I was crying be they tears of frustration or for Tom, I don't know. Somewhere during that time I also thought of Ron and Hermione, I wondered how they were, if they missed me. If she were here 'mione could probably find out what I am, if my behaviour as of late is normal or am I defective. Julius doesn't randomly rape his mate...if he has one-he should if we are of the same species.

I rolled my eyes, how would I know what that little prick does to his mate or not. I don't know him, yet he hates me I can just feel it. When he smiles at us it's almost as if he wants to destroy us with his mind. I shuddered, at the thought, that boy was creepy. I sit up, rubbing my eyes; I tense as I hear a sound coming from the bushes nearby. Reaching for my wand, I wait for the bushes to part.

I curse as a huge, black and silver snake slithers through the bushes, flattening them as it passes. I back away as it turns it red eyed gaze on me; its tongue flitting out. It kept eye contact with me, as it slowly moved out of the bushes, taking up most of the small clearing. Looking at it, I was surprised to find a huge gash near the middle of its long body, bleeding profusely.

It continued to glare at me, despite the fact that it was badly wounded. I paused, as it seemed to size me up, before it rose up baring its fangs. I had to step back; it was more that half my height and it seemed to be taller than me. My back hit a tree, and it reared up about to attack.

"_Ssstop"_ I hissed loudly, the snake suddenly stopped.

I looked at it; venom dripping from its fangs, red orbs assessed me once more. "_So you can speak...interessting, there has never been one of your kind to be gifted with the serpentsss tongue"_ he said, it was clearly a male, well by the voice anyways I've never seen this species of snake before.

"_What do you mean 'my kind' there have been plenty of wizards that can speak with snakes"_ I questioned, as he towered above me, glaring once more.

"_Not wizards you imbecile, I was talking about you...young Magus"_ he seemed to find me of no harm as he moved back, slithering back into the clearing. I stood dumbfounded, he knew what I was. I turned to him, to find a dark aura surrounding him. "_Hey, what are you doing?"_ I called, moving closer to him; dang, I forgot that he was wounded.

I waited until the dark glow dissipated, shocked to find a boy about nineteen or twenty. He had lightly tanned skin, long ink black hair, with sliver bangs that framed his face. His fangs glinted in the moonlight his irritated red eyes glared at the somewhere off in the distance.

"Um...are you okay?" I asked, stepping back as he suddenly hissed at me. It was then that I realized that he wasn't actually wearing anything; his hair was covering him before. I transfigured some pants from some nearby leaves, tossing them to him. He caught the clothing with a swift movement, kohl dressed eyes looked at the pants before he turned to me.

"_Why are you still here, helping me?" _ He asked in parseltongue, doesn't he know how to speak English, he can understand it all snakes can. He continued to glare at me, before flinching, holding his stomach, doubling over in pain.

"_Let me help you,"_ I started, moving to him. He jolted at my touch pulling back, his blacken nails dripping venom. "_I just want to help, I won't do anything...I promise, I can't lie to you"_ I assured, as he looked at me once more, before reluctantly dropping his hand. I nodded, moving his other hand; exposing the huge and deep wound. I hissed at the sight, this was beyond my prowess.

By looking at him I knew that he wouldn't want to see the medi-witch. I didn't know what to do, it could be infected, or have something lodged in there and I didn't want to take a chance. I looked at him; he was watching me with those dark eyes. I shuddered, he had a slight feminine quality about him was it the long hair or the petite mouth or was it the eye makeup.

"_What are you looking at, can you fix it or not"_ he snapped at me, I blushed, deciding to clean up the wound first. I heard him hiss as I used wand less magic to clear up the excess blood. Even without the blood smeared all over, it still looked dangerous. I sighed; conjuring up some bandages, which I used to wrap the freshly cleaned wound. '_He'll need stitches though...'_

"_You need to see someone who could stitch up your wound" _I state, looking up at him, flinching at the deathly glare.

"_So you want me to come with you...where?"_ he asked, he was getting anxious, he probably never had a wound like this before...just what kind of creature was he; a snake able to shift into a human-like form.

"_To the castle, Hogwarts, it's a school for wizards and witches, I'm pretty sure my mate would be able to help you"_ I finish, he tensed at the word _mate_, I wondered why. He seemed to think it over for a moment, looking at my broom before looking out in the direction of the castle.

"_I can't shift back to my snake form, when my energy is low I change back to my human-like body, unless your broom could carry us both"_ he said with a slight smile, his eyes glowing.

I squirmed under his gaze; something about the way he was looking at me gave me chills. "_I can carry you, but you'll have to hold onto me...err, or maybe I should hold onto you...are you alright?"_ I asked as he clutched his wound, blood was seeping through the gauze.

He nodded, snapped his fingers, and a pair of tight dark leather pants appeared covering him. A dark cloak appeared around his shoulders, he moved to stand, swaying unsteadily. I helped him stand, calling for my broom, I set it to a hover. I didn't mention the fact that he disregarded the pair of transfigured pants lying on the ground; I just hoped that Tom wouldn't mind helping him.

I jolted, as he leaned against my chest, clutching my shirt...just like how Tom held onto me. I gulped, just what would Tom think of this.

~*~

I entered our shared room, he was bleeding freely now, it seemed he was fighting to stay conscious. I set him on the couch, telling him that I'd be back in a moment, but I don't think he heard me. I stalled for a moment, before going to our room.

It was still dark, but I could see the low light I left on still burning. "Tom, are you awake_" _I asked, moving to stand beside him. He turned glaring daggers at me, looking me over.

"I've been awake ever since you decided to take a trip and leave for nearly half the night, where have you been, Harry_" _Tom asked glaring at me, sitting up when he noticed the blood stain on my shirt.

"...Tom, how good are you at healing spells_"_ he looked at me curiously, as I took him into the living room, where the snake-boy was.

"Merlin, what happened to him..._?"_ Tom questioned, moving towards the prone body, moving to remove the gauze. I was surprised that he didn't fight Tom; instead he seemed to glare at me the entire time.

After about an hour, Tom finished wrapping the wound. Turning to the boy, with a smile; "It's done, now I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind; who are you, and what do you want with Harry_" _Tom asserted, I blinked he was watching me again.

"_My name is Myurr, I come from the Underworld, and I'm one of the three Demon Princes"_ Tom's eyes widened, it seems he'd heard of this Myurr character before.

"_So, you can shift...is that how you got your wound then?" _Tom asked, switching to parseltongue, Myurr wasn't as surprised as he was when he found that I spoke it though, I narrowed my eyes.

"_I haven't been to the surface for a while, left unattended, your kind seemed to have grown exponentially, I got attacked by one yesterday"_ he stated, looking at me.

'_There he goes again with that your kind stuff'_ I look at Tom as he growls at Myurr.

"_You know what Harry is then, how much do you know"_ Tom questioned, clenching his fists, as he waited.

"_Harry is, as they say an Ignis Magus; a rare hybrid species that is a cross between a dragon changeling and an fire elemental; there aren't many and only certain wizarding families ever see a Magus in their line as a new one is born every 100 to 200 years-"_ Myurr is cut off as Tom leaves for the bedroom, coming back a few moments later with a small book.

"_What do you mean, you got attacked by one yesterday"_ I asked, Tom was flipping through the book, intent on finding such a creature. Myurr frowned, looking at me.

"_As I said, your kind has grown quicker that we've anticipated, and their preparing to choose the new leader, I was sent out to make sure that there were no disruptions with the treaties we've made when I was attacked by a Magus,"_ Myurr summarized, I pondered this for a moment, it could have been Julius...

"_What did they look like?"_

"_Hn, he was strong one, with hair looking like a flame, he had the ability to manipulate fire when his eyes were gold, but when his eyes changed to green he could use the power of the earth...he clearly has some elfin magic in his line"_

So it wasn't Julius that was for sure; I paused as Tom closed the book sighing.

"There was only a small mention of Ignis Magus in here, Harry this guy seems to know a lot more about you that any book does_"_ Tom admitted, glaring at Myurr, who just smiled as he braided his long hair.

"_Its fine, I don't want much, just let me stay here, and I'll give you all the information you want; it seems as if that red headed one was heading here as well so it works out"_ Myurr finished, tossing his braid behind him. Tom looked at me, I shrugged, and he got up going to our room.

"He's your guest, I'm going back to bed_"_ Tom growled, clearly he was upset with me. _`Great what`s next`_ I groaned, sitting on the couch beside Myurr.

The demon prince looked at me for a moment before turning to the fireplace. "_I know something else about you as well...your not from this time are you?"_ Myurr said confident in his words. I looked at him, fingers clenched before rising from my seat.

Tossing a blanket at him, I turned to my room; "_Goodnight Myurr"_ I growled before closing the door.

As I watched Tom sleeping beside me, I could only think of the words the sorting hat said to me '..._there are those who seek to cause you and those close to you harm, heed my warning...'_

I huffed; as I caressed his face grimacing as a small frown appeared across his features. _'But what if those seeking to cause Tom harm was me...'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tenshibabe: **Okay, so here we are, more new characters have appeared. Um, about the Ignis Magus, I know I made them up, I really wanted to try something different than the usual, vampire Harry or Snake Harry or just plain Evil Harry, so this is what I have...lemme know if you have any ideas on the behaviours of the Ignis Magus, that'll be appreciated.

On another note, we'll see Julius in the next chapter, and classes begin as well so yea we're moving on with a definite plot. :)

**Regalis: **Royalty (in Latin)

**Ignis: **Fire (in Latin)

**Magus: **Magical (in Latin)

**Myurr: **(I don't own him) He was a character from a book by authors Jackson and Livingston; in which he was proclaimed one of the three Snake Demon Princes, along with Sith (more commonly known)...I forgot the name of the other prince. Well, just a mini disclaimer that I don't own him, and if you want more information on them just Google:_ Demon Prince Myurr_.

Yeah, so as I said before, I hope that no one has any problems with what Harry's creature side turned out to be, there will be more information as the story goes on so, um R&R!


	7. Drowning in You

**Tenshibabe: **Kyaah! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too. ^.-

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Parseltongue"**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 7: Drowning in You**

* * *

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time, will pass us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you, if I could just hold you,

Tonight

~Vanessa Carlton: A Thousand Miles

**September 16, 1945**

It was barely eight in the morning, but he knew that he was here-he could feel it. Reaching the portrait door, he had to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths before he saw him again. '_How dare he leave for a whole month'_ the brunette seethed, casting an annoyed look upon the figure in the painting.

The painting was of an angel with red wings, and flowing dark hair. Her nearly demonic pitch black orbs landed on Julius with contempt. "Hm oh and what do we, have here come to see him no doubt-well I'll have you know unless you can tell me a password..." the painting paused her tirade, upon seeing the scowl on his face, his eyes changing colour.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, alright I get it, just don't destroy the place, or him" she surrendered, opening the door. Julius huffed, '_Stupid paintings'_ he crossed his arms as he entered the mostly dark room. The whole place was silent, and if it wasn't for the fact that he could _feel_ him in here, Julius would have thought the place to be empty. Scanning the deserted common room, he moved onto the bedroom; there were noises coming from the bathroom signalling that he was in the shower. Julius growled quietly.

Deciding to wait for the other, Julius perched himself upon the king sized bed sitting in the middle of the dark room. Everything about _his_ room was dark, the furniture, the curtains and carpets, the books, artefacts even the air in the place was dark. The brunette smirked; one would never guess that _he_ was this dark, unless you knew him.

Julius's eyes snapped up when the door to the bathroom opened. Standing there dressed in only a pair of loose pyjama pants, tan chest bare displaying one of the two the faded scars on his person, the towel he was using to dry his bright crimson locks paused in its vigorous routine as gold speckled viridian orbs landed on the irritated brunette.

"Jules..." was the shocked reply.

Julius narrowed his eyes at the response, opting to forgo the usual greetings and get on with the reason he was here. "A month... you were gone a whole freakin' month-weren't you the one who said that separating for even a week was too much, and now your gallivanting around the planet for a month" Julius ranted, ignoring the dark look he was getting from the other.

"...I wasn't _gallivanting_ about, you know where I went-" he started.

"Hmph, yeah sure you weren't; why were you there so long anyways found some old flame you wanted to catch up with" Julius sneered, cursing himself for letting his insecurities show, but he was angry dammit. The other scowled, not liking his tone one bit.

"Jules, I told you where I went, and what I was doing-you yourself set up the whole thing anyways; I apologize that I was gone for a whole month the mission ran on longer than expected, but" he paused, looking at the other wizard, "...there something else bothering you isn't there?" he asked, as he finished drying his hair, discarding the towel on a chair by the door.

Julius tensed, had he'd been that transparent? He turned away, the wayward locks brushing against his cheek. He winced, when he felt warm hands grab his hair, forcing Julius to look at him.

Golden eyes bore into him, causing the brunette to shudder. "What's upsetting you Jules?" he asked, as he caressed his cheek. Julius bit his lip, knocking away his hand from his face. There was a long pause; Julius clenched his fists before looking back at the other male.

"...You promise you weren't with someone else?" Julius asked voice barely above a whisper.

Golden eyes glowed in the semi darkness of the room, as he removed his hands from the soft brown hair. Snatching his hand instead, he leaned over the smaller one. "Jules...your my mate, you already know my answer" he replied, pushing the other back onto the bed.

Amethyst orbs searched the others gaze, seeming satisfied with whatever he found he reached up pulling the other down to him. "...prove it" he stated breathily, shifting slightly when his neck was bitten harshly.

Crimson hair seemed to burn in the darkness, as he licked the now revealed claim mark, blood red runes running along the brunettes pale neck.

"As you wish my prince" was the reply.

~*~

Tom shifted, as he felt a warm hand slid up his shirt. The constant warmth of his mate was calming his, otherwise hectic thoughts, as memories of last night bogged his thoughts. He was somewhat relieved to note that Harry was back to normal for the time being, and classes were cancelled this morning, which gave him some time to compose himself before appearing in front of anyone.

He sighed as the hand continued to caress him, biting back a moan as Harry's warm breath tickled his ear, kissing his neck.

"Morning, feeling better today" Harry asked as he continued to leave light kisses along his back. Tom shuddered, nodding.

"Harry...ah" Tom started, squirming as he felt something smooth and cool slide up his leg, coming up to his chest. Harry looked at his trembling mate, noting the blush spreading across his face.

"What's wrong..."Harry questioned, turning Tom to face him, he was breathing deeply cheeks overly flushed.

"Make it...stop..." he moaned, feeling the smooth body wrap around his chest.

Harry glared, noticing what was going on he removed the warm blanket covering them. '_Hn I was right, darn you Myurr'_ Harry growled, removing Tom's shirt, to glare at the quite large snake that had wrapped himself about the veela's body.

"_Myurr, what are you doing?"_ Harry hissed red eyes looked back at him in annoyance.

"_It was cold on the couch; and this one here is just burning up"_ was the teasing reply, as he slid up further, eliciting a strangled moan from the captured one. Harry growled, eyes glowing for a moment.

"_Myurr I'm warning you, remove yourself or I will do it for you"_ Harry seethed, glaring at the snake.

"_Tsk, your no fun Harry...you lot are always so touchy"_ Myurr hissed dejectedly, as he slithered off of the brunette.

_*_

Tom glared at the other that now lay across their couch. '_That snake is pushing Harry's buttons for some reason'_ he mused as he noted the snake fiddling with Harry's leather jacket. It was among the things that Harry had had with him when he passed through the mirror. Apparently it was very special to his mate, and at the moment Myurr was looking to steal the article.

"_Myurr, do you want to stay here?_" he asked as he snatched the jacket away from the demon. Burgundy eyes glared at the brunette.

"_What's your problem, I like leather so what"_ Myurr retorted, eying the shorter wizard. Tom huffed, placing the jacket on the table, about to say something when Harry entered the room, wearing his new Slytherin robes. Tom had to admit; green was really Harry's color.

Harry smiled at Tom, drawing closer to him till they were breathes apart; he leaned over pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips before adding a soft compliment. Tom blushed, if anything Harry was the one looking great this morning Tom was sure he wasn't looking his best anyways. He adverted, his eyes coincidentally catching Myurr's haughty smirk.

Tom tensed under the demons stare, before moving away from Harry to gather the rest of his supplies, and his book bag. Harry blinked at the sudden loss of his mate, before turning to Myurr, catching his lingering glare on the veela.

Harry bristled-there was something about Myurr he just couldn't understand, a slight uneasiness where the prince were concerned, was tugging at his consciousness, but Harry didn't know where it originated from, he liked to believe that Myurr was a decent person, but the fact was he just didn't know him at all, if anything he could be very dangerous.

Harry hoisted his bag over his shoulder, noticing that Tom was ready he headed off to the portrait door, Tom following close behind.

"_Harry~"_

He paused half way to the door, turning to find Myurr draped over the back of the couch, looking at him with piercing ruby orbs. Harry flinched inwardly, '_Why are his eyes, so much like __his_' Harry thought, was this demon somehow connected to Voldemort? He decided to not dwell on that thought any longer, looking up he addressed the waiting prince.

"_Hmm, what can I do for you Myurr?"_ Harry questioned not liking the way his eyes glowed at his choice of words.

"_Hm, I wonder just what you can do for little ol' me Harrry..."_ Myurr smirked as Tom tensed at the look he was giving Harry. Harry growled, almost fed up with Myurr.

He glared as Myurr moved off the couch, gliding over to them slowly. Harry noted just how much smaller the demon prince was compared to him, and just how his leather outfit left nothing to the imagination. His lightly tanned stomach exposed as his dark form fitting vest barely touched his navel. And how his silver bangs framed his face just so, his long braid swaying along with him as he moved. Harry gulped, unable to look away.

Myurr stopped right in front of them, looking from Harry to Tom and back; before a dark aura over took him; Harry recognized this from back in the forest. As expected when the light dimmed he found a fairly large snake hissing up at them.

"_You're smaller than before, so you want to come along with us then_" Harry pointed out, a bit surprised when Tom went to pick up the dark snake.

"_Hmm, good observation young Magus, this won't be a problem would it?" _Myurr asked as he moved to coil himself upon Tom's upper body; causing the brunette to shudder as he slid over his claim mark. Harry tensed once again, that uneasy feeling returning at the pink blush on _his_ Tom's face.

Harry glared, not liking the situation one bit, if anything Myurr should stay in his sleeve, or better yet he should carry the snake and not let him slither all about Tom like that. Harry gritted his teeth, turning away from the sight, lest he do something he would regret later.

"_...no, not a problem at all"_ He bit out, the portrait door swung open giving way to the empty halls.

~*~

Tom sat at his spot at the Slytherin table, Harry so close beside him, Tom might as well be sitting on his lap they were so close. It didn't help matters much that Myurr was pushing his luck, slithering all about his claim mark. Tom bit back a whine, opting to taking a bite of huge breakfast Harry graciously dished out for him.

It was a while before students starting flowing into the Great Hall; most of the Slytherins were already there when Harry and Tom arrived, none too surprising that the Gryffindors were some of the last to show up. The first classes weren't set to begin until around 11 o'clock that morning; Harry was glad to note, that their first class was his favourite, DADA.

There was a slight commotion around the pair as Abraxas Malfoy showed up, looking like he had just spent a day at a beauty salon, he was glowing and with a sweeping gesture he graciously took his seat to the right of Tom. Turning to the brunette, he proceeded to nod in his direction.

"Good morning milord, please excuse my tardiness, my father always says a Malfoy always has to look his best no matter the occasion" Abraxas greeted, lightly all the while taking subtle looks at the newest member of their house.

Harry looked about, noting that all the other Slytherins were also subtly sneaking peeks at him; he narrowed his eyes, '_Some things_ _never change_' Harry thought to himself.

Tom nodded at Abraxas's greeting, not missing the looks Harry was getting, what with his performance at his sorting and of course the fact that he and Harry were practically joined that the hips.

"Um, is there something you would like to tell us, Tom...um, milord?" Orion questioned. Tom sighed, he had felt the anticipation in the air, and they all wanted to know just who Harry was.

Tom put down his utensils, looking around at those closest to him, when he was sure he had their attention he addressed the group. "His name as you all already know is Harrison Moore, and he is my mate" Tom stated.

Harry had tuned in around the time when Orion asked his question; he smirked, drawing Tom even closer to him looking over his shoulder to get a good look at Abraxas. Malfoy was looking shocked as some others at the table. "Got that Malfoy, he's mine so keep your manicured fingers off" Harry sneered, smirking inwardly at the outraged look plastered on the blonds face.

"But...milord?" Abraxas tried, pulling back as Harry turned to glare at him. Abraxas gulped, returning Harry's glare, "Is there a problem Moore?" Abraxas started, ignoring Tom's glare.

"hm, yes there is what's with all this milord business?" Harry asked nonchalantly, disregarding all the astonished looks directed at him.

Whispers of the fact that he was Tom's mate, and didn't know about his status was one of the main notions spreading about the table. Harry scoffed, of course he knew just who Tom was, but it was strange that they had gone from addressing him as Riddle to Milord over the span of one summer.

"Quiet!" all noise died, their attention now focused on Tom, "Of course he didn't know, I haven't told him yet...since my father has died I have inherited his title as Lord, on top of my title of heir of Slytherin, that Harry is why" Tom explained, before the turned his attention back to his meal, not much interested in it now.

Harry tensed; the Voldemort of his time had murdered his father during the summer of his seventh year, after graduating...if this was true, then Riddle Sr. should still be alive, what happened?

"Tom, a-are you sure that your father is..." Harry paused, as Tom turned to glare at him. '_Shit what am I doing?'_ Harry cringed as Tom stared him down, "Think before you finish what you were just about to ask me" Tom grounded out, turning to Orion to make plans for the next prefects meeting.

Harry sighed, running a hand thought his hair, the action once again displaying his scar for a fleeting moment.

Myurr, who had stayed mostly quiet, was watching his two roommates carefully; and just happen to catch a glimpse of the lightening bolt scar. His eyes glowed; a bright red, as he took a peek out of Tom's collar to address Harry.

"_Harry, may I say that you have a beautiful scar there, must've hurt to get one on your face tho'" _Myurr hissed, smirking when Harry turned to him surprised written across his face.

"_What- what are you talking about Myurr, you must be imagining things"_ Harry amended quickly, noticing Tom looking in his direction.

Harry didn't mind being left out of the conversations, he would rather listen and gather information for now, and he was new here, after all he had a role to play. Suddenly there was an interesting strand of conversation it was about their DADA class this afternoon.

"Which class do you have this afternoon" Orion asked, Tom looked up at him pinning him with a glare before answering shortly.

"Defence, why?" Tom questioned right back. Orion started, but Abraxas beat him to it.

"Great, we'll be in the same class then; say did you hear, that assistant professor that was supposed to be helping Professor Limeny has finally arrived, to think that he's the one going to teach here next year; everyone says he's highly qualified but really if it takes you two weeks to show up for your first day of work that's pushing your luck it is what I call it" Abraxas drawled, picking the non-existent lint from his robes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, this was another thing that was off about his 'time'; Tom was supposed to apply to work as DADA professor next year, and now the job was filled before the thought would even surface. Was this time changing because Harry tampered with it, events were falling out of place, and new ones entering, Harry couldn't decide if it was at all good or not?

~*~

It turned out that they only had one class that afternoon, as their charms professor was out with a cold and Dumbledore claimed that he was helping to organize some events that seemed to run on for the entire day. Harry didn't mind as he was ahead of most of his courses, there was more to learn in the future compared to the classes now. Tom on the other hand was only now realizing that he was missing out on nearly all of his classes since he hadn't been to any of them since the third day.

Harry tried to calm the seething veela, he was still livid at the thought of what Dumbledore put his mate through but decided to wait before he exacted his revenge, after all they were in a war at the moment, and it was said that Dumbledore was the one who had to defeat this dark lord. Until then, Harry would wait.

"Calm down, we'll go see your teachers after class, and get you back on track, you couldn't have missed much and you were ahead before we even started this year don't worry about it" Harry soothed, squeezing his hand as they walked down the hall.

Tom sighed, nodding reluctantly; the fact that he was behind even though he had all the knowledge needed was grating on his nerves. '_Darn you Dumbledore'_ Tom thought, his anger slowly dissipating at the feeling of Harry's hand on his.

They walked down the hall glad to note that they were early, as there were no other students littering the halls. They came upon the sight of a wizard about the same height as Harry carrying a large crate, by the looks of it; it seems it contained a creature of some type. Harry and Tom watched silently as he passed them, the crate was obviously obscuring his vision, because there was no way anyone could not see the huge statue he was about to walk into.

Harry stepped up to warn him, but Tom beat him to it, reaching out and pulling the taller wizard back effectively stopping him from moving further. Tom stumbled a bit, falling back into Harry arms; the other wizard, some how hadn't ended up in a heap on the floor, but was still standing. Placing the crate on the ground, it started shaking on its own, what ever in it was trying to escape.

Turning to them, the wizard smiled brightly looking at both of them before grabbing Tom's hand and shaking it in turn shaking Tom. Harry blinked at his actions; as the other started laughing nervously.

"Oh boy, that was a close one, thanks by the way um, you may not know me yet I just got here yesterday, the names Cresthaven, Davlin Cresthaven; I'm the new defence assistant" he greeted, smiling all the while.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tom Riddle, head boy" Tom composed himself enough to answer. Davlin nodded, turning to Harry.

He held out his hand, "Harrison Moore, I just got here yesterday too" Harry said, noting that Davlin's hands felt like a burning fire, an ancient feeling welled up inside of him, and Harry had to fight his instincts to attack the other wizard. It didn't help that his fangs appeared and his eyes bled red.

He vaguely heard Myurr hissing near him, as he looked into Davlin's eyes he was surprised find that they weren't green as they were before but a shining gold, his fangs too glinted in the dim lighting of the hallway.

"O-oh, what a rarity to meet another Magus so soon, and a strong one at that" the creature inside the crate started in earnest to try and escape the boards on the crate creaking with the force. There was a loud cry and box ceased its tremors; Davlin looked back at Harry with a playful grin on his face.

"Though unexpected it was nice to meet you mister Moore, hopefully I'll see you two in class then, Ta~" with a parting wave, the flame haired magus collected the crate, and continued on down the hall.

Harry stood there staring after the other, breathing deeply his fangs flashed in the barely lit hall. Tom looked at Harry worriedly, that professor was strong, his magical energy was everywhere, which meant that he wasn't stable that Cresthaven if his magic had anything to say about it, it was that he was borderline insane.

Harry seemed to be in a trance, staring at his hand, transfixed on the flame like runes running up his wrist, the symbol of what looked to be a burning sword was etched into his palms. Tom and Myurr also looked at his hand, Myurr hissed angrily.

"_It was him, that bastard that wounded me yesterday; so he was a warrior class, no wonder he was so strong..."_ Myurr growled Harry barely processed what was said; he was having trouble controlling his other personality. All Harry knew was that this Davlin was a threat to him, and was definitely going to be trouble.

~*~

Davlin entered the empty classroom, depositing the crate on the desk. Peeking in he let out a relieved sigh to note that the small dragon was still alive, he sometimes had no control over his magic and was glad to note that he didn't kill the poor creature; Jules would never forgive him if he did.

Leaning back on the old desk, he noticed the flame coloured runes running along his arm. "Oh yea forgot to check what class that brat was oh..." checking his hand, he was surprised, there was no way he could mistake this mark, after all he had just spent a month seeing it every where he turned.

"Jules won't be happy about this...Heh" Davlin muttered to himself, his tongue playing with his still exposed fangs. This started an uncontrollable bought of laughter to erupt from his chest; on his wrist was the slowly fading runes, clearly showing the mark of a dragon emblazoned in flames; the mark of the royal line, of the true Dominus.

* * *

**Tenshibabe:** So um hi (ducks behind laptop) don't murder me, there was school and stuff going on; sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it...and hopefully you can all guess how Davlin is connected to Julius. Um, the whole character of Davlin was based off of his hair I dunno I just love it, if you want you can check it out too on my Deviant Art page: http: // tenshibabe. deviantart. Com /art / Davlin - 0 - 2 - 156096275

(*remove the spaces* Disregard the rest of his face, I thought it looked cute tho, but that's generally what his hair is supposed to look like).

**Dominus:** Master/Lord

Any comments or idea's please R&R oh and if you all want to if you can send me some suggestions on Tom's character, since he seems to be getting more and more OOC lately. Ta~


	8. Burn out

**Tenshibabe: **Ta-da! Hello again, sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter . enjoy this chapter too plz!

**Summary: **Time-Travel fic (cliché? Yes) non HBP or DH compliant, veela fic. Harry has come into his inheritance, more power and a mate? What will he do when he finds that is mate is in fact his enemy?

**Pairing(s): **HPTMR, RWHG **OCs:** Davlin C. / Julius K.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter he and everything associated with him belongs to J.K Rowling...I wouldn't mind keeping Tom though-no, oh...okay. ; _; (btw my OC's I do own)

**A/N:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

"_**Parseltongue"**_

**Till the End of Time**

**Chapter 8: ****Burn out**

* * *

I love you; I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing because I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me; never let me go

~Nickelback: Far Away

* * *

The early afternoon light peered through the small window of the dark room. The single beam illuminated the room enough to wake to sole inhabitant, who until then was resting somewhat peacefully on the bed. He huffed pulling the blankets over his head, effectively blocking out the sun; sighing as he resumed his sleep.

He grits his teeth though when his stomach protested loudly against his laziness and demanded food. Rolling his eyes the brown eyed brunet flung back the covers, as he glared angrily at the canopy as if the draping around the bed were to blame for this current mood.

Julius frowned as his rebellious stomach started again, and sighed once more at the prospect of moving from the bed...make that moving at all. He dare not look at his bare chest knowing that he was covered with red marks all over, love bites and scratches alike.

'_Hm, seems he's getting worse as time goes on'_ Julius thought as he noticed some scratches were actually bleeding quite profusely.

He grimaced; this is why he didn't want to look. Taking his time he forced himself to move from his reclined position; sitting up he hissed as a sharp pain flared up his lower back.

"Damn sadistic bastard" Julius grounded out.

He shifted towards the edge of the bed, wincing at every movement; growling at the sharp pains that wracked his body as he made his way across the room, to the bathroom.

* * *

Julius hissed as he sank into the hot bath, taking the good with the bad, letting the water sooth his sore body. Running a shaking hand through his hair, the brunette bit his lip suppressing his anger; it wasn't his fault Julius has to remind himself, it's just how it is.

_They are Ignis Magus, a race made up of a mix between fire elementals and dragons; only found within families with abnormal amounts of magic, be they a wizard or not. Because of this when mating, the dominant partner awakens to their full magical potential; their excess magic calls out to their mate._

Julius sighs, sinking even lower into the magically heated bath holding his knees to chest. He remembers when he first felt Davlin's magic, it was like his body was burning from the inside out, it left him breathless and wanting, needing him to calm him.

_The submissive partner upon finding their mate absorbs the excess magic, in turn elevating their own magic. Mated pairs of Ignis Magus are fearsome for this attribute alone, a couple who are innately strong magically elevated to a higher level when they are together; not to mention the fact that they are extremely possessive and have short tempers._

Julius glared at the angry marks that decorated his body, most recently inflicted, some healed over from their previous unions. It's not that Davlin was abusive, no that definetly wasn't it… because he loved him Julius knew that, because they were made for each other soul mates and all that junk.

Julius didn't believe in fate, in a higher power, for if there was one why would they toy with him like this? He was always told that they were a doomed couple from the beginning, he knew it, yet he stayed with him.

_Every Ignis Magus needs a mate to survive-their mate (usually a witch or wizard) balance and help to control their wilder magic; without their soul-mate Ignis Magus usually lose their inheritance, and most often spiral into insanity, eventually death due to the build-up of destructive magic. Ignis Magus are usually the dominant in the relationship, since all Magus are male. It is very rare to find two Ignis Magus mated together._

He was startled by the loud call of a falcon in the next room. Shuddering at the dreary atmosphere in the bathroom, he slipped out of the water, body stiff and muscles tense. The bath only made things worse, it left him time to reminisce on his troubles. Entering the next room he quickly spotted the large bird perched on the foot of the bed, a letter attached to its leg.

Sighing, the brunette relieved the bird of its duty, shooing it from the room as it pecked his hands before disappearing in a burst of flames and dark feathers.

Looking at the sealed envelope with the royal seal embedded on it, Julius scowled. He didn't have time to deal with his grandfather right now he huffed as the tossed the red letter on the kitchen counter.

Right now his stomach was being a nuisance.

* * *

Harry panted as he leaned against the wall, in the dark corridor his fangs glinted, smouldering red eyes half lidded as he barely kept from moving his hips lest he hurt his mate. Tom hummed over his length, right hand holding his hips steady as his tongue did wicked things to him.

Harry groaned as he was close, grabbing Tom's hair, pulling him closer to his person. Tom nearly choked; pulling back a bit licking the underside and tonguing the slit which made Harry lose it. "Shit T-Tom, I'm close" He growled out, face flushed as Tom hummed taking him in completely.

"Ah!"

Harry came, with a low hiss, fisting Tom's long strands as the veela finished him off. Breathing deeply, as he came down from his high, Harry barely noticed as Tom tucked him back in, before standing to face him.

"It seems to have worked, are you feeling better Harry?" Tom questioned, seeing as his mates eyes have returned to their original emerald color and his fangs have receded.

"_Of course he's feeling better, only the touch of their mate can calm an Ignis Magus, by the way don't forget the silencing charm next time, you two were lucky there was no one in the halls"_ Myurr admonished, standing before them in his human form, red eyes glaring at the pair.

After their confrontation with Cresthaven, Harry's magic had been uncontrollable; his Magus side was fighting for control. At Myurr's insistence they had moved to a more secluded corridor at which Tom was told to seduce Harry so that his Magus side would know that his mate was present.

Harry sighed, smiling inwardly, he'd never seen Tom so flustered and uncoordinated. It was obvious that he'd never done that before but with a little guidance from Harry the veela was on him like a pro.

"Tom..." he turned at the sound of Harry's voice, breaking his glare with the snake. He blinked as he was pulled towards the taller teen, his breath taken away by dominating lips. Tom hooked his arms around his mate's neck, as he was pressed closer to Harry. After a while Harry broke the kiss, pulling away to murmur a breathy "thank you" across his cheek.

Tom nodded, stepping back looking up at Harry who gazed at him with burning emerald orbs.

Lost in their own little world they didn't notice Myurr change back into a snake, Tom did however notice when the prince slithered up his robes to rest against his neck. The veela shuddered at the feeling, catching Harry's glare.

"Hm, this time I think you shall ride with me" Harry growled out, plucking fairly large snake off of his mate allowing him to slither up his arm and no further.

"_Harry, you wound me...I was just having some fun"_ Myurr muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Myurr...C'mon Tom, we're going to be late" Harry stated, pulling his mate close to his side, as they trekked down the hall to the Defence classroom.

* * *

If someone were to describe Professor Alfred Limeny, they would say that he has an energetic and passionate love for defence; after all the ex auror was known for his legendary classes where everyone actively took part, Gryffindors especially enjoyed Professor Limeny's classes.

Limeny sighed, well that was in his youth anyways. Not to say that he was old, but he was past his prime. At the humble age of seventy-three, he found that he couldn't hold the classes that he was well known for, unfortunately.

The retiring Professor smiled warily at the seventh year students that entered his DADA classroom. At least he got to see the students that he had taught from first year graduate one last time, before he would have to go.

His eyes shined, a genuine smile making its way across his face as he laid eyes on one of his favourite students of the past six years. Thomas Riddle, as his name implied he was quite a riddle but not that hard to teach, '_He just needs good friends, not followers'_ Alfred thought, as remembered the brunet's past acquaintances.

On that same note, Limeny found young Riddle a great joy to teach, not to mention that he was a natural at Defence. As Tom approached the waiting professor, he nodded in greeting, as he politely asked about the others wellbeing.

Limeny answered the best he could whilst being stared down by the student that was attached to Riddle's side, the professor gulped turning towards that silently fuming boy.

"A-Ah…M-Mr. Moore I presume, we haven't had an opportunity to formally meet, I am Professor Limeny, I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts" Limeny greeted, wary of the glaring teen.

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Harry's behaviour, '_I swear Harry would be jealous of a baby if one smiled at me'_ While annoying at times, Tom still found that he would rather have a jealous Harry than no Harry at all. He held back a shudder at that thought the veela in him becoming restless.

"Harry…c'mon lets go to our seats" Tom stated, suddenly feeling ill.

Harry took a breath, it did him no good to be getting angry at small things such as people looking at his mate, "It's nice to meet you Professor" Harry nodded, as he walked with Tom into the nearly full class.

Tom wanted to sit near the front of the class; Harry having no qualms about this went with him that was until he found the golden eyes of Cresthaven boring into him. Harry bristled, turning to match his glare but the assistant professor had directed his gaze to another group of students.

Harry narrowed his eyes, Myurr coiled tighter around his arm no doubt feeling the erratic pulse of the others magic.

Tom sat in his seat waiting for Harry to join him, he knew there was something off about Cresthaven, his ill intentions towards he and his mate were not only making him physically sick but the strain on their bond was making the veela in him more and more restless as the revelation of this imminent danger was brought forth.

Tom's body tingled as his mate took the seat beside him and though they had just done what he was sure people labelled as an indecent act just a mere fifteen minutes ago, his body was suddenly not satisfied , all other ailments were suddenly pushed back in favour of his mates scent, and dominating presence.

Harry leaned into him, his arm reaching over to hold his mate to his side, "_**Shh, we will have time to consummate the bond after classes are over, relax my veela**_" Harry hissed by Tom's ear, earning him a poorly held back moan; luckily just quiet enough to be drowned out by the sound in the now full classroom.

Tom nodded, his sensitive nerves calmed by the warm hand caressing his sides. When class started, Cresthaven was introduced to the rest of the class, the red haired man smirking at the many awed looks he got, making many of the witches in the class swoon in their seats. Professor Limeny took a seat at his desk handing the reigns over to his assistant.

Davlin eyed the class, there were some who had potential to be much stronger, but he also noted that many of them were just average witches and wizards. '_Hm, too bad was hoping for some fun this year,'_ he eyed Harry and his mate, _'Well at least I have you to play with young king'_ Davlin grinned.

"Well since you all know who I am, and I certainly know who you lot are might as well start with the lesson, what do you all know about dragons?" He smirked as Moore tensed. As eager students began pouring out their knowledge on the fire breathing creature, his eyes glowed at the basic answers that he got.

"Ok good, now turn to page 204 in your books, and would hmm, Mr. Malfoy would you read the topic that we are going to study" Davlin pointed out, as papers rustled as the class found the chapter in their books.

Myurr hissed as he read the title of the chapter, turning to Harry and Tom he pointed out, "_**This is not good, what is he trying to do?"**_ Harry narrowed his eyes as Malfoy proceeded to read aloud to the class.

"Shape shifters: Dragons and their ties to fire elementals" Abraxas finished, not remembering this being a chapter in their book before.

Davlin smirked at the interested looks that he was getting, '_Let's get this class started'_

* * *

Julius sneered at the groups of students leaving the seventh year defence class, which was the one class he didn't take this year. Just being in the same class room with his mate was provocation enough to cause the already unstable magus to ravish him in front of all his classmates, which was not something he was ready to deal with at the moment.

What really pissed the brunet off besides the groups of witches leaving the class room with flushed faces and his mates name on their lips… was the letter that he had received from his grandfather earlier that morning. It the council had spoken and it was decided that the date of the Rebirth was to be held by the end of the next month, which was also the night of the full moon…that and there was another unknown magus contending for the title of Dominus.

The only good thing about all this was that he would be crowned the next Dominus soon, disregarding the other unknown factor as they weren't important only a magus from the main line a direct descendant could take this from him.

No more taking orders from his overbearing grandfather, and no more having to take shit from the council members and their views on his mate. And of course the best part of it all was the insane surge of power his magical core would receive; he'd be the strongest wizard alive.

He wouldn't have to bow down to anyone, and his mate will get his due, '_I'd finally be able to best him in bed, I'll show him the power of his master, his Prince-no King will give him everything he'd want an more much more'_ Julius grinned at the thought, looking up at the tug of his mates energy.

The grin vanished as quickly as it came, as he watched Davlin, **his mate** conversing with Riddle and his just as enigmatic mate Harrison Moore. He hated him, just the sound of his name made Julius want to snap his wand. After taking a few deep breaths he saved his anger for a later time and made to join the small group.

"…Davlin what are you doing?" Julius started, getting to the point, and avidly ignoring the other two standing there.

Davlin's smile grew as he felt the anger rolling off of his mate, as he came over to him. At the question he answered, "Just talking with my students, hey Jules did you know that Harry here is one of us?" Davlin smirked as the two wizards tensed at that comment.

Harry sneered because no matter how much he argued that infuriating red haired bastard kept calling him by his first name without being given permission. Julius growled not only because of the implied familiarity between the two wizards but because it seems that Moore had not only figured out what he is, the idiot used his pet name in public.

Julius sneered, glaring at Davlin when he tried to pull him into a sidelong embrace. "How many times have I told you not to call me that when we're with company?" he griped, nearly growling as Davlin chuckled, a deep breathy sound that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand on edge. Harry pulled Tom closer to him, as Davlin began to speak.

"My apologies my prince, I was just wondering…since you've appeared to have met before if you've had the…opportunity to partake in a proper greeting, as it is customary a Magus do when meeting for the first time" Davlin finished, eyes never leaving Harry's even though he was speaking with Julius the entire time.

Harry grimaced not liking where this was going, what if the same thing happened like last time. He could barely control himself with the onslaught of his magical energy breaking free like that. He looked about the nearly full hallway; students and teachers were busily walking and talking about.

"I don't think this is the best place for such _pleasantries,_" Julius started, eyes narrowing at the guarded look that Harry was presenting. "However Davlin is correct, between Ignis Magus there are certain rules that need to be followed, especially the greeting as I take it you've already experienced one with my mate here," Julius paused to let the information sink in.

"In any case due to your lack of knowledge of your heritage, I thought it best not to 'make a move too quickly'…If you would, follow me" Julius smirked as he turned to walk down the hall. Davlin grinned as he too fell in step by his mate's side.

Tom bit his lip, as Harry's grip in his waist got tighter. He touched his mates arm pulling the other out the trance that he seemed to have fallen into. "Harry, even though I don't like them…they are knowledgeable about the Ignis Magus, that and it seems important that you take part in this 'greeting' they spoke about." Tom voiced, noting the frown that marred Harry's face.

"I-I know, it's just frustrating not knowing, and having to rely on Kensington for anything is bad enough." Harry sighed, turning to Tom, with a small smile on his face. "Well, on the bright side, the sooner we are finished here…the sooner we can get this bond consummated" Harry murmured huskily into Tom's neck.

The startled brunet tensed as his face took on a rosy hue. "Well hurry up then, I'm pretty sure they aren't going to wait on us forever" Tom huffed in embarrassment as refused to meet Harry's eyes. The ex-Gryffindor smirked; his mate was just too cute sometimes.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **So I could've continued, really to add some drama to this chapter, y'know cause I took so long to post this chapter, of which I seriously apologise. I also apologise for the somewhat jumpy-ness of this chapter, uhh, I am not really happy with how it turned out but my goodness it's been nearly a year or two uhhh sorry :/


End file.
